Hold My Hand
by LemonDropAnyone
Summary: Sometimes a cliche meeting is all it takes to find the one person you would risk everything for.
1. 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own South of Nowhere, or anything involved with South of Nowhere. Obviously.

**A/N**: So I'm testing the waters. I've always been a fan of SoN and I've read the fanfic about it for a few years now but I've always been hesitant to start my own story. Well, I'm giving it the old college try.

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous," Ashley muttered to herself as she opened the door to her apartment. In front of her stood Aiden who was holding on to an obviously drunk Kyla.

"Really Aiden?" Ashley said. "It's two-thirty in the morning."

"Just help me out, Ash," Aiden said. Ashley rolled her eyes but opened the door further so he could come in. Aiden picked Kyla up and walked to the couch to set her down. Ashley sighed and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and some Tylenol for her sister. There was no way in hell Kyla was escaping the morning sans a hangover.

"Do you mind telling me why my sister is drunk as fuck on my living room couch right now?" Ashley questioned when Aiden had stepped into the kitchen. "Because last time I checked, getting my sister drunk and then dumping her on me is not taking care of her." Aiden sighed.

"We got into another fight," he started. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"What about this time?" she asked. Aiden shrugged.

"I couldn't even begin to tell you. She came home tonight from work and she was already irritable. And I was irritable because I'd had a bad day at work. It just escalated from there. It ended with her walking out of the apartment. Then I get this phone call at one and it's from Kyla. I assume she's calling so we can talk the fight out and for her to come back home. No, she was drunk and wanted me to come pick her up. So I did, but when I got there she wanted nothing to do with me. The only way I could get her to come with me was if I took her to you," Aiden said.

"Aiden, this is the third fight you guys have gotten into in the past week. What is going on?" Ashley asked, obviously frustrated and worried for both her best friend and sister.

"I don't know, Ash!" Aiden said. "I don't know if I'm doing something to piss her off but every time I open my mouth it's like I'm the spawn of Satan. I've tried to get her to talk to me but she won't. She's drinking more and more and it's worrying me." Ashley sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Well, tomorrow I'm having a talk with her. If there's something going on, it needs to be fixed. You both mean to much to me for me to be stuck in the middle like this," Ashley said. "You can take the guest bedroom. I don't want you driving back home like this."

"Thanks, Ash," Aiden said. "I'm sorry for waking you up this early. I know you have to be at the office in the morning."

"I won't say it's okay, because it's not. But I would rather have you both here than someplace else. Aiden, you have to work this out. Even if it ends up with you guys breaking up, this fighting has got to stop," Ashley said. Aiden sighed and nodded his head.

"I know it does. I love her so much and I want this to work, but I don't know what it's going to take to make it better," he said. He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to go to bed. Thanks again, Ash." Ashley nodded and watched her best friend leave the kitchen.

Leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room, Ashley observed her sister. Kyla was dead to the world on the couch. Even in the dark Ashley could see that something was bothering her sister. Her figure was tense and there were bags under her eyes hinting at the lack of sleep and increased drinking habits.

"Knock this shit off, Kyla," Ashley whispered to the still silence of her apartment. "I won't lose someone else to alcohol."

* * *

It was seven-thirty when her alarm went off. Ashley's arm appeared from underneath the covers and shut it off. Groaning, she opened her eyes and got out of bed before she fell back asleep. She opened the blinds to let the sun in and observed the every busy city of Los Angeles below her as she stretched. Sighing, Ashley left the window and went to ready herself for work.

Work. It was something she wasn't exactly thrilled about but she knew there was no other way for her to make a living. She was part of the personal relations team of Davies Records in downtown L.A. She hated her job, but it provided the money for her to live on so she kept up with it. And not only that, but it was expected of her. Her father was the owner of the company, after all.

Kyla was still sound asleep on the couch when Ashley was finally ready to leave for work. Making sure the note she had written to Kyla was in plain sight and that her sister had a bucket, fresh water and Tylenol waiting for her, Ashley left.

"Thank the Lord for Starbucks Coffee," Ashley muttered as she walked into the popular café. The line was long, full of people waiting to get their morning kick but the wait was worth it. Without her morning coffee Ashley was liable to become even grumpier than she already was when she had to go to work.

Ashley was two people away from ordering her coffee when she heard commotion behind her. She turned around to see what was going on and that was when she saw what had to be the most beautiful blonde to ever enter her eyesight. It was obvious she worked at Starbucks, given she was wearing black pants and a black shirt with her hair tucked into a green Starbucks baseball cap. She was tying the famous green apron around her waste while making her way through the crown of people.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry," was what Ashley heard. The girl's voice was soft but perfectly clear as the blonde made her way to the counter. And that was the moment Spencer Carlin walked into Ashley Davies' life.

* * *

"You're in an oddly good mood," said Alex, Ashley's secretary. She watched as her brunette boss, who normally wore an annoyed look on her beautiful face, walked past her desk with a slight smile.

"Good morning Alex," Ashley called out. As she walked past, she dropped off the cup of coffee she normally got Alex and headed into her office, leaving the door open.

"No really, what's up?" Alex asked, leaning against the doorframe, her coffee in her hand. Ashley swiveled around in her chair to look at her second best friend.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Ashley replied. Alex rolled her eyes as she sat down in one of the chairs situated in front of Ashley's desk.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps I'm wondering why my normally grumpy best friend walks into a place she abhors with a smile instead of a grimace," Alex sarcastically replied. Ashley offered nothing but a shrug and a bright smile as an answer.

"Whatever. You will tell me eventually," Alex said with a smirk. "I have you whipped like that." Making a whipping motion with her hand, Alex made her way out of Ashley's office.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," Ashley called back, her smile still in place. "It's nothing." The last part was mumbled for her own benefit. Because if she looked at it rationally, it _was_ nothing. She simply saw an extremely attractive woman in a coffee shop. The girl probably didn't even know she existed. But Ashley knew Spencer existed and that was all that mattered.

"That would happen to me. Finding someone in a coffee shop, how cliché," she snickered as she began the day's work.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own SoN or anything to do with it.

**A/N**: I'm liking how this story is turning out. Hopefully you will too. :) Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

"Okay Kyla," Ashley said to her sister. Her day at work had been stressful and her father was an ass, as usual. However, as usual as her day might have been, it did not mean her mood would deviate any. The good mood she had been in from seeing Spencer had been diminished fairly soon- basically as soon as Raife Davies stepped into her office. Unfortunately for Kyla, she was going to get the brunt of her bad mood. But somehow, with the shit Kyla had been pulling for the past week, Ashley couldn't find it in herself to care too much.

"I don't need this Ash," Kyla said. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you need Kyla," Ashley said. "Maybe you need a break from Aiden. Maybe you need to stop drinking yourself to death. Maybe you need to grow the fuck up." Kyla winced.

"Look, whatever has been going on to make you act this way has got to stop. You're ruining one of the best relationships you've ever had. And it may not be all your fault, but you can't deny you've played a part in it," Ashley continued. "I can't always be there to help out when you and Aiden fall apart. _You_ have to take responsibility for _your_ relationship, not me."

"I know that. I've just got a lot of shit I'm dealing with," Kyla said.

"And you think I don't? You think Aiden doesn't? Kyla, contrary to your belief, you are not the only person in this world. Your actions are going to effect those around you, whether they're positive or negative," Ashley ranted. "You are twenty-three years old, Kyla. You have a stable job, a roof over your head and a boyfriend who loves you very much. Whatever needs to be done to keep all of that, hop to it!"

"Who are you to give me advice, Ashley? The last time I checked, you weren't perfect either. You've fucked up plenty of relationships yourself, romantic or not," Kyla snapped back. Ashley narrowed her eyes and Kyla immediately knew she didn't just cross the line. She leaped over it.

"I'm your fucking sister," Ashley spat back. "I didn't claim to be perfect, Kyla. I know I've fucked up in my lifetime. I've done plenty of it. But did it ever occur to you that I don't want you to make my mistakes? I've done what I can to help you out, Kyla. I've made excuse after excuse to not only Aiden, but to dad and countless others. I've tried to be there for you. But I can't be the only person to take responsibility for you. _You_ need to take responsibility for _you_."

"I never asked for your help," Kyla muttered. Ashley scoffed.

"No, you didn't. But that's what family does. They help each other. But you can sure as hell bet that I won't help you ever again," Ashley snapped. "I'm sick of this Kyla. Grow the fuck up and be the adult that you are!"

"I don't need this," Kyla muttered. She got up from her spot at the kitchen table and began to grab her things.

"You do need this, Kyla. You need a reality check and if I'm the only one who's got enough balls to give it to you, then so be it. I don't care what you need to do to fix yourself, but do it. And for God's sake, either break up with Aiden or stop being a shitty girlfriend. He doesn't deserve this," Ashley said, following her sister out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kyla ignored Ashley and opened the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Ashley called out before the door to her apartment slammed shut. "Fuck," she mumbled. Shaking her head, Ashley went back into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. A stiff drink is what she really wanted, but she knew it would do nothing to calm her down. She needed something warm and comforting, not cold and bitter.

Evening turned to night and Ashley finally took her work clothes off to throw on a pair of loose sweatpants and an old, soft t-shirt. Curling up on the couch with a cup of tea, Ashley turned the television on and pulled the stack of papers from work onto her lap. This was a typical weekday night. She came home from work and did more work.

It was around midnight when she finally headed toward her bedroom. Ashley crawled into her plush, king-sized bed and sighed as her head hit the pillow. It was times like these that made her face the reality of being alone.

* * *

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," Ashley muttered under her breath as she rushed into Starbucks. She'd had a rough night of tossing and turning before she finally just gave up on trying to sleep. Instead, she watched C-Span until it was time for her to shower. She hated politics but the only other thing on at 4 in the morning was the 700 Club and that was a definite no.

Seeing the blonde from the day before hadn't even crossed her mind but Ashley froze when she got up to the counter to order. She found herself looking into cerulean colored eyes.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you this morning?" Spencer asked, smiling at Ashley.

"Uh…" Ashley stuttered. What she wanted had suddenly flown out of her mind and someplace into outer space as she shared gazes with Spencer. _You_ she thought. "I'm not sure."

Spencer raised her eyebrows in amusement. She had never known the brunette in front of her to not know what she wanted when she came into the café every morning. Normally Spencer didn't work the cash register, instead working in the back making people's orders. But they were running short on cashiers and she got stuck with it that morning. Spencer had seen the brunette come into Starbucks almost every day for quite some time and she never ceased to hold Spencer's attention for as long as she was inside the shop. She didn't know the brunette's name, but what she did know was that the girl was gorgeous.

Thankfully the line that morning wasn't long like usual, because Ashley was taking a long time to say what she wanted. "I'll have a venti raspberry mocha and a venti vanilla latte."

"And the name?" Spencer asked, grabbing two cups and the black marker.

"Ashley," Ashley said, still staring at Spencer. Spencer finished writing the name on both cups and rang up the order.

"That will be $9.50," Spencer said. Ashley handed over her debit card and as she did so, she suddenly spoke up.

"What's your name?" she asked. Spencer's lips lifted in amusement and Ashley blushed when she realized what she had asked.

"Spencer," Spencer replied, chuckling slightly. She watched Ashley blink before smiling back at her.

"Spencer," Ashley whispered. That was an unusual name for a girl if she'd ever heard one, but somehow it fit the blonde. "Spencer."

"Yes, Spencer," Spencer said. She was utterly amused with Ashley. Ashley suddenly realized that she was whispering Spencer's name with Spencer only a few feet away from her and she embarrassedly took her debit card from Spencer's outstretched hand before moving down to the pick-up counter. Spencer had to laugh.

* * *

"Idiot," Ashley muttered. She had been berating herself all the way to the office. "Now she probably thinks you're mentally challenged."

"You are mentally challenged," Alex said, hearing Ashley mutter to herself. Ashley threw her the stink eye as she set Alex's latte in front of her. Then she all but stomped to her office.

"What's got you so worked up?" Alex questioned, taking her normal spot in front of Ashley's desk. She smirked. "Or better yet, who?"

"Spencer," Ashley muttered as she turned on her laptop. Alex raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"And who is Spencer?" she asked. She watched as her best friend tried to organize the papers on her desk. But she was epically failing to do so.

"This girl at Starbucks," Ashley said. She gave up messing with her paperwork and leaned back in her chair. A frustrated sigh passed through her lips.

"A girl at Starbucks? Mind going into detail?" Alex pressed, her attention obviously caught. It wasn't normal for Ashley to be worked up about a girl, especially one from a coffee shop.

"Her name is Spencer and she works at Starbucks. She's like the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on," Ashley said. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "And I made a total idiot out of myself in front of her."

"I find that hard to believe," Alex said. "Ashley Davies does not make herself look anything but irresistible in front of a girl." Ashley threw her a dirty look.

"First I couldn't give her my order. Like, I completely forgot it, which is absurd because it hasn't changed any in over a year! And then I asked for her name out of the blue. And if that wasn't bad enough, when she told me I repeated it twice. Out loud. Like she doesn't know her own name! And I was so enthralled with her name, I almost forgot to take my debit card back," Ashley said, practically hysterical by the end of her tirade. "I am such a fucking idiot!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!" Ashley cried. "She probably thinks I'm some sort of creepy stalker now. I'm never going to be able to go back to Starbucks. And that will be a catastrophe because I need my morning caffeine!"

"Calm down for a second!" Alex said. "Did Spencer give any sort of reason for you to think she thinks you're an idiot?"

"Common sense, Alex! That's enough! If she has common sense, she will think I'm a complete moron who repeats people's names- names I don't even have a reason to know!" Ashley said. Alex laughed again.

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure she thought nothing of it," Alex said. "You said yourself she's gorgeous. People probably ask her for her name all the time." Ashley groaned and let her head fall against her desk.

"If that's the case then I probably won't stand out and she won't remember me!"

Alex shook her head. Ashley was tripping. Completely tripping. Over a girl, no less. This was not normal.

"Ash, just go back tomorrow morning and if she's there, act normal. Just smile and say hey," Alex said. "And maybe, since this girl has you up in arms and you only know her name, you should ask her for her number?"

"Seriously?" Ashley said, lifting her head from her desk. "You think I should?"

"Yes. Ashley, I haven't seen you this giddy over a girl in all our years of friendship," Alex replied. "If you don't come in tomorrow with ten numbers written on something then I am going to Starbucks and I'm getting them for you myself."

"No!" Ashley said. "No, I can do it. I just…have to be calm about it." Alex snorted.

"Calm, right. I don't think calm is in your vocabulary if the last ten minutes constitutes as an example. But yes, you need to go in there and act normal," she said. Ashley nodded.

"Good. Now that that's settled, get to work," Alex said. She stood up and shot Ashley a smile.

"I thought I was the boss here," Ashley said, smiling back at Alex.

"No. You know I wear the pants in this relationship," Alex said. "Now, sip your coffee. Here are your notes for this afternoon's meeting. It's at three in conference room two. And I would advise against being anything but ten minutes early. Your father will be there."

"He would be there," Ashley said, rolling her eyes. Her gaze softened though, when she looked back up at Alex.

"Thanks Ali," she said gently. Alex smiled at her.

"It's what best friends are for, dork," she replied. She leaned down and kissed Ashley's forehead before leaving the room. Ashley followed Alex's retreating form with her eyes for another second before opening the folder full of notes Alex had prepped for her. Her last thought before she began to read was if Spencer liked Italian or Mexican better.


	3. 3

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing about SoN.

**A/N**: I'm really glad I decided to write this fic. It's proven to be a nice break from final exams and I've always wanted to write a Spencer/Ashley story. Thank you for the support so far. :)

* * *

"Don't be stupid, don't be stupid, don't be stupid," Ashley chanted to herself. She took a deep breath and stepped into Starbucks. If she was going to ask Spencer for her number today she was going to have to be quick about it. The line was super long again.

Unfortunately, Ashley didn't see Spencer when she placed her order. The blonde wasn't working the cash register and she didn't see her behind the counter either. _This would happen to me_ Ashley thought.

But as she moved down to the pick-up counter, Ashley's prayers were answered. Spencer was all the way at the end, unable to be seen from where Ashley had previously been standing.

"Good morning Spencer," Ashley said, smiling at the blonde. Spencer's head whipped up and upon meeting Ashley's eyes, she smiled.

"Good morning Ashley," Spencer replied. Ashley quickly realized she didn't know what else to say since she wasn't expecting to see Spencer that morning.

"Er, how are you?" Ashley asked. She had never been good at making conversation. Spencer chuckled a little as she began to steam the milk to make the orders that were being placed.

"I'm great. How are you?" Spencer asked. Ashley shrugged.

"I'm doing pretty well," she replied. "Listen, can I ask you a question?" Spencer couldn't keep the smile off her face even if she tried.

"Depends on the question," she replied, meeting Ashley's eyes with her own. Ashley smiled. She was flirting.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get your number?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"And why would you want my number?" Spencer asked in return. She poured milk into the cups that were in front of her, both being Ashley's.

Ashley wasn't expecting that answer in return and was slightly taken aback. "Er, because I want to get to know you?"

"Well you're in luck. My number is being handed out today," Spencer said jokingly. "Do you have a pen?" Ashley nodded and reached into her bag for a pen.

"Give me your hand," Spencer said. Spencer took Ashley's hand in her own and reached over the counter to write her number down. As Spencer wrote on her hand, Ashley enjoyed the feeling of Spencer's hand on her own. Spencer's hand was every bit as soft as it looked.

"A raspberry mocha, vanilla latte and one phone number," Spencer said, pushing Ashley's coffee toward her when she was done. Ashley smiled brightly.

"Thanks Spencer," Ashley said. She smiled at the blonde once more before leaving the café. And as she continued the short walk to work, the smile stayed.

* * *

"And I'm assuming since you're smiling like a fool, you got her number," Alex said upon Ashley's arrival.

"You bet your sweet ass I did!" Ashley said happily. "And I didn't make a fool out of myself either."

"Well by God, Ashley Davies may not have lost her touch," Alex said with a laugh. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I will _never_ lose my touch," she replied.

"Uh-huh. And that's why you were freaking out yesterday morning," Alex replied. Ashley chose not to respond. Instead, she simply grinned and walked into her office. Alex rolled her eyes.

Ashley's good mood lasted all morning. The number that was written on the back of her hand was proving to be torture, though. She wanted so bad to call Spencer but she didn't know if the blonde was still at work or not. Finally, when her lunch break came around she couldn't take it any longer.

"Please pick up," Ashley muttered. The phone rang and rang and rang and finally, when Ashley was about to hang up Spencer's voice came across the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spencer," Ashley said, her nose crinkling with her smile.

"Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"That would be me," Ashley replied. Spencer laughed.

"Hey there. It didn't take you long to call," she replied. Ashley was thankful Spencer couldn't see the blush that had come across her face.

"I guess not," Ashley said. "What are you up to?"

"I just got off of work and now I'm heading back home," Spencer replied. "What are you up to?"

"I'm on my lunch break," Ashley replied. "I didn't know what time you got off work. I hope it's okay I called?" Spencer laughed again.

"Of course it's okay you called. I wouldn't have given you my number if I hadn't wanted you to," Spencer replied.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Eh, I have something to do around four but I should be finished by six-thirty or so. Why?" Spencer teased.

"Would you be apposed to going to dinner with me?" Ashley replied.

"I wouldn't be apposed at all, actually," Spencer replied.

"Great!" Ashley said. "Er, that's great. I'll call or text you this evening then?"

"Either one is fine," Spencer replied. "We can work out the deets then." Ashley laughed.

"The deets?" she said.

"Yeah, you know," Spencer said, " the details." Ashley laughed again.

"Okay silly," she said. "I'll talk to you later then." Spencer made a noise in agreement.

"I'll talk to you later," she replied. "Have a good afternoon." Ashley returned the sentiments and then hung up. It took her a full second before she jumped out of her chair and did a victory dance.

"She's going on a date with me!" Ashley said. "I've got a date, I've got a date, I've got a date!"

"Once more please," Alex said from the doorway. Ashley spun around and looked at her best friend in embarrassment.

"I've got a date," Ashley said in a calmer tone.

"So I heard the first three times," Alex teased. "You can tell me about it over lunch. Let's go."

* * *

"So tell me about Spencer," Alex said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, she's fucking gorgeous for one. She's got blonde hair and these blue eyes to die for," Ashley said. "She's taller than I am, probably by a couple inches."

"And she works at Starbucks," Alex said.

"And she works at Starbucks," Ashley affirmed before taking a drink of her lemon water.

"How in the world did you pick Spencer out of the millions of girls in Los Angeles? We're in California for Christ's sake. Hot girls are practically part of our rule book," Alex stated. Ashley snorted.

"You're such a bitch," she said. "I don't even know. I was just standing in line for coffee and I heard her behind me. She must have been late for work but I was totally gone the first time I looked at her."

"You're so sappy," Alex said, throwing a fry at Ashley and laughing. Ashley rolled her eyes before picking up the fry and taking a bite out of it. She pointed her finger at her friend.

"You'll be singing a different tune when you see her," Ashley said. "I'm telling you, she's gorgeous."

"And is that the only reason why you're doing this?" Alex asked. Ashley shrugged.

"I mean, it's what got my attention. But from the few conversations we've had she seems funny. And sweet," Ashley said. "We'll see how it goes tonight, I guess."

"You're taking her to dinner, right?" Alex asked. Ashley nodded. "Where?"

"I don't know. I'm going to let her pick," Ashley said. "And honestly, I don't even know if I can really call this a date. I mean, I know I want it to be. But what if she's just interested as a friend?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Honey, when you give your number out to someone who you've never really met before, while at work no less, you are not interested as just a friend. She's into you."

"Well, I'm into her," Ashley mumbled.

"Aw, how cute. Ashley's ga-ga over a girl she met less than forty eight hours ago," Alex said, smirking.

"Shut up," Ashley said. But as lunch went on and they continued to talk about her date that night, Ashley realized that Alex was right. She was ga-ga over Spencer and she didn't know anything more about her other than her name and where she worked. _Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_


	4. 4

**Disclaimer**: Even after 3 chapters, I have yet to own anything related to SoN.

**A/N**: Thank you all for the great support!

*CSULA stands for California State University, Los Angeles.

* * *

"Eenie-meenie-minie-moe, catch a tiger by his toe," Ashley began. "If he hollers, let him go! Eenie-meenie-minie-_what the fuck is that_?"

"What are you doing?" Alex asked from behind her. Ashley spun around, clothes in hand and almost whacked herself in the face with a hanger.

"I'm picking out clothes for my date! When did I buy this?" Ashley asked, holding up a dressy red shirt.

"You didn't. Your father got it for you for Christmas one year," Alex said. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"And that is why it's ugly as sin," she muttered. "I knew I wouldn't buy anything like that."

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Alex asked. Ashley's room was a mess. Well, it normally was a mess but now it looked like Sak's Fifth Avenue had thrown up all over the floor.

"I said I'm picking out something to wear tonight. Damn, don't you listen," replied Ashley. She turned back around to look through her extensive closet. From behind her, Alex rolled her eyes and walked over to her best friend's dresser and got out jeans and a t-shirt.

"Wear this," Alex said. Ashley turned around and was hit in the face with her clothes. Alex snickered.

"It's casual, there's no need to dress up. And anyway, you're at your best when you're in comfortable clothes. These are you," Alex said. Ashley looked down at the loose jeans with small holes scattered around and the red Fox t-shirt. _Why didn't I think of that_?

"Because you lose your mind when you think about Spencer," Alex offered. Ashley looked up in surprise.

"I said that out loud?"

"No, I just know you," Alex stated. With that, she launched herself onto Ashley's bed and got comfortable as the brunette started to put clothes back in the closet.

"Remind me why we didn't work out?" Ashley asked, kidding around.

"Because all we wanted was sex, not a relationship," Alex replied.

"It was good sex!" Ashley called out. She was lost in the vast size of her closet. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because I was part of it," she said. Ashley walked out of her closet and rolled her eyes at Alex. "Aw, look who came out of the closet."

"I distinctly remember you screaming my name," Ashley threw back at Alex. Alex laughed.

"Yeah, I did," she admitted. "The things you can do with those hands." Ashley smirked but said nothing as she picked up more clothes from the floor. In all honesty, Ashley didn't know why she and Alex never worked out. Alex was gorgeous, with long brown hair, crystal blue eyes and a body to kill for. She put up with Ashley's shit on a daily basis and knew her family's history. Not many people would stick around for that. Ashley often guessed that it was because of where she had been in her life when she had her brief, one-month fling with Alex. Had she met Alex today instead of six years ago, they would work out just fine.

"Have you decided where you're going?" Alex asked. Ashley launched herself on her bed and landed next to her best friend.

"She texted me earlier and said she was in the mood for Italian," Ashley said. "But I don't know where to take her yet."

"Take her to Eddie's," Alex offered. "That's only the best Italian food ever."

"I could do that. It's relaxed and pretty cheap," Ashley muttered. She looked at the time.

"I need to get in the shower," she said. She got up and grabbed her clothes.

"All I request is that you don't ask Spencer to marry you tonight," Alex teased.

"Shut up bitch," Ashley said as the bathroom door shut.

* * *

"Hi," Ashley said, picking up her ringing cell phone.

"Hey there! I'm at Eddie's," Spencer said. Ashley whipped her head around to look for the blonde.

"So am I. I'm outside though. Are you inside or outside?" Ashley asked.

"I'm right behind you," Spencer said. Ashley jumped and turned around to face Spencer. She let out the breath she had been subconsciously holding.

"You could've given me a heart attack," Ashley said. "And then where would we be? I'd be in the back of an ambulance and you'd be dateless." Spencer rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm sure if you were in the back of an ambulance, I wouldn't really worry about the date. I'd be more concerned with you," she replied. Ashley shot her a grin.

"Aww, so you _do_ care," Ashley said. Spencer rolled her eyes again.

"Possibly," she muttered. Ashley snickered and opened the door for the blonde before following her into the small, cozy restaurant.

"So how did you find this place?" Spencer asked once they were seated with menus in front of them.

"My best friend's friend from college owns it," Ashley said. "Well, now he owns it. It's been in his family for years now. When we were in college his dad still owned it."

It was fairly quiet between the two girls as they scanned the menu. Ashley paid more attention to the blonde could-be-model in front of her than the menu. She had been here enough to know what she wanted. Spencer, however, hadn't and was looking through the choices very carefully. She had to admit, she was jealous of that menu.

"The manicotti is good, if you like that," Ashley suggested. _I just want to see her eyes again._ Things were in Ashley's favor because Spencer looked up at the sound of her voice.

"There's so many things to choose from," Spencer said. "I don't exactly know what I want."

"Well, I'm getting the fettuccini alfredo so you can get something else and try some of mine? If you want to knock that off your list to choose from, anyway," Ashley offered. _Lord, the next thing I know we're going to recreating The Lady and The Tramp. Guess who's the lady._ Spencer smiled brightly.

"Okay, we can share," she said. "I'll get the ravioli and you can have some of that."

They ordered and then the quiet resumed. Ashley fidgeted with her napkin on her lap. _What to say, what to say?_

"So do you like Los Angeles?" she asked. _Do you like Los Angeles? That's as bad as talking about the weather. Way to go Davies. _

"I do," Spencer said. "I've only lived here for a few years, though."

"Where did you live before?" Ashley asked.

"Ohio. My family and I lived in a suburb of Columbus. Then in my junior year, my parents moved us out here because of my mom's job. She works at a hospital and they needed more surgeons," Spencer explained.

"Er, how old are you?" Ashley asked, one eyebrow raised in question. Spencer laughed.

"I'm twenty-two," she replied. She laughed again as Ashley let out the breath she had obviously been holding. _I can work with a three-year age difference._

"Tell me about you," Spencer said.

"Well, I'm twenty-five," Ashley began. "I graduated from CSULA* and I work at Davies Records as part of the public relations team."

"Public relations, huh?" Spencer said. "I bet that's interesting." Ashley snorted.

"If you think bailing people who have more money than God out of trouble, then yes, it's interesting," she replied. "I hate my job." Spencer frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'd rather make the music," Ashley replied. "And it's a family business, so I work with people that annoy me incessantly, mainly my father."

"Your dad owns Davies Records?" Spencer said. "That's epic."

"No, he's an ass," Ashley said. "We have nothing in common other than genes and our last name."

"So you like music?" Spencer asked, changing the subject. She could Ashley was starting to get upset.

"I love it," Ashley replied. "It's one of the most beautiful ways to express yourself." _God I like her _Ashley thought as they continued to talk. _Hopefully she's feeling it too._

* * *

"Thanks for going out with me," Ashley said as she and Spencer walked toward Spencer's car.

"Thank you for asking," Spencer said. "I had a really good time tonight." Ashley smiled at the blonde.

"So did I," she replied. Spencer stopped in front of a silver Honda Civic and Ashley knew the night was coming to a close.

"Text me," Spencer said. "Or call, you pick." Ashley stepped closer to the blonde, forcing her to lean against the door of her car. Spencer smiled at Ashley and took the brunette's hand into hers.

"Goodnight Spencer," Ashley whispered as she leaned closer to the blonde.

"Goodnight Ashley," Spencer murmured. She leaned down slightly and kissed Ashley on the cheek before letting her hand go. With that, Ashley stepped back and let Spencer get into her car. And as Spencer drove off, she waved.

"Well that went well," she said to herself as she walked to her car. In her pocket her phone vibrated. Pulling it out, she had a text waiting.

_From: Spencer_

:)

Ashley smiled and typed back before closing her phone.

_To: Spencer_

Texting while driving is naughty. :)

She was climbing the stairs to her apartment when her phone vibrated again. It was from Spencer once more. She opened the text.

_I was at a stoplight. :P Goodnight, sleep tight. Thank you for the date._

"It was a date!" Ashley exclaimed. "Hah! It was a date!" She didn't care that she was in a public place when she did her happy dance. She didn't care when she heard her neighbor, who had decided to take out the trash, giggle at her. She didn't care that she probably had the world's goofiest grin on her face.

She did care, however, when she saw Aiden standing outside her apartment door. She frowned and kept walking to her friend.

"Aiden? What's wrong?" she asked. He looked up from where he had been staring at the ground. His eyes were red and it was obvious he had been crying.

"We broke up," he whispered, his voice cracking. "She broke up with me."


	5. 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing about SoN or anything else. I only own the plot for this story.

**A/N**: A fictional record company such as Davies Records obviously doesn't represent Dave Matthews or The Red Hot Chili Peppers, however, I will use real life musicians and such as I continue the story.

*The Draft Bar and Grill and Mediteranneo are real bars in downtown Los Angeles.

Happy Holidays! :)

* * *

"Do you have the Dave Matthews paperwork?"

Ashley jumped at the sound of her father's voice, obviously startled. She looked up from her laptop.

"No, I haven't gone over it yet," she replied.

"You need to," her father replied. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You need to do a lot too and yet here you are in my office," she said. "Calm down, I just got the papers this morning. I'm almost done with the RHCP paperwork, then I'll start on Matthews."

"You're falling behind on your work. I've been missing several papers that I've needed throughout the week," Raife said. Ashley looked up from her work, incredulous.

"Are you serious? I'm two weeks ahead on what I need to get done!" she said. "Maybe you should stop fucking your secretary and look on your desk. They should be there."

"I don't know why I don't fire you," Raife said.

"I ask myself that everyday," Ashley said. "It would make everything so much easier. I wouldn't have to see you and you wouldn't have to look at your life's mistake." She missed the slight hurt that flashed in her father's eyes.

"Get to work," Raife said as he opened her office door to leave.

"Get bent," Ashley replied, not once looking up from the proposal she was typing up. She heard the door slam shut and it was only then that she stopped working. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Alex asked from the doorway. Ashley opened her eyes and looked at her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "He's a dick. Nothing new."

* * *

"So what happened?" Ashley asked Aiden. They were sitting in The Draft Bar and Grill*. Aiden had a Jack and Coke while Ashley had water.

"I was sitting on the couch last night," Aiden began. "And I was watching Sports Center. I was waiting for her to get home. We'd been on okay terms for the past couple of days and I figured I would take her out to a nice dinner. You know, a date. And she came in the house, obviously livid. I had no idea about what. I still don't know. But she just yells 'Get out'. And I was stunned for a second. What had I done? She yelled again for me to leave. And instantly I saw red."

"Did you touch her?" Ashley asked, her voice warning Aiden she wouldn't hesitate to knock him on his ass for touching her sister.

"No. I would never hit a girl, let alone Kyla," Aiden said earnestly. But then his expression became embarrassed. "I did yell at her though. I told her that she was being a bitch and that I didn't deserve what she was doing to me, to us. I told her I was sick of her shit and if she needed to tell me something then to just get it over with. That was when she said we were done. I left after that." Ashley sighed.

"When are you going back to get your stuff?" she asked. Aiden shrugged and finished his drink.

"Whenever she isn't home. I looked at apartments while you were at work today. There's a place open in Broadcast Center Apartments. The rent isn't too bad and I'm closer to work," Aiden said.

"You know you can crash at my place for as long as you need, Aid," Ashley said. Aiden nodded.

"I know. And I appreciate it. I just think I need a place of my own for a while. I need to get back in the swing of things. For the past two years I've basically been stuck up Kyla's ass. I've lost most of my friends, except you and a few others, because I chose a girl over them," Aiden replied. "I just need some time."

"That's understandable. Bro Code," Ashley joked. Aiden cracked a smile.

"What about you?" Aiden asked. "We haven't really gotten to talk lately." Ashley shrugged.

"Raife is an ass, as usual. He came into my office today and claimed that I was falling behind on my work, even though I'm two weeks ahead of schedule," she replied. "I told him to stop fucking his secretary and look on his desk." Aiden laughed.

"I'm sorry. I know that shouldn't be funny but I can't help it," he said. Ashley shrugged.

"I just wish he would own up to his mistakes instead of taking it out on me," she said. "He cheated on mom. He ruined that marriage. He's the reason she drank herself to death. Not me."

"He's immature, Ash," Aiden said. "He can't handle knowing he's fucked up essentially his entire life, especially his relationship with you."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him for what he's done, but he could at least make an effort to show that he's sorry," Ashley said.

"Have you thought about quitting the firm?" Aiden asked.

"I think about it every day," Ashley admitted. "But I don't know what I would do with myself if I did. I barely made it out of college. The only reason I have a job now is because it's the family business."

"Go back to school, Ash," Aiden said. "You're too talented and intelligent to give up your dreams."

"I don't know Aid," Ashley said. "I'll think about it some more before I make any decisions." It was quiet between the two friends for a while. Aiden nursed his drink while Ashley picked at the food that was left over on her plate.

"I met a girl," she finally said. Aiden looked up at his friend and smiled.

"Yeah? What's her name?" he asked.

"Spencer," Ashley said, unable to keep the smile off her face. "She's awesome."

"I can tell. You can't stop smiling," Aiden teased. Ashley blushed slightly.

"I took her on a date Monday night," Ashley said. "And we've talked constantly since then. I think tonight is the only night we haven't talked."

"You deserve to find a girl, Ash," Aiden said. "You haven't had a smile that big in a long time. I'm glad she makes you happy."

"Thanks Aiden," Ashley said softly. "I don't want to fuck things up though. She seems like a really good girl."

"Just be yourself, Ash," Aiden said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"You're kidding?" Ashley laughed into the phone. "Okay, okay. Um, how about Mediteranneo*? That's too fancy? No it's not! It's waterfront, so we can go out on the pier afterward. I promise, it's good. Okay, I'll pick you up at 7. Bye Spencer." Ashley made sure her phone was hung up before she let out an excited cry.

"Date on the pier?" Alex asked. The two girls were on their lunch break at Panera.

"Yes," Ashley answered. "She wants to go on a second date. I'm doing something right!" Alex laughed.

"You look like a kid in a candy shop," she said. Ashley shrugged.

"I'm just excited. I haven't been this happy in a while," she said. "And just hearing Spencer's name makes me insanely happy."

"I know. The next thing I know your last name is going to be Carlin," Alex teased. Ashley stuck her tongue out in retaliation before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"When am I meeting her?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was thinking about having a dinner with you and Aiden so you guys could meet her," Ashley said. "But I have to run the idea past Spencer."

"Aw, she's got you whipped already," Alex said, smirking at Ashley.

"You are such a bitch," Ashley said, rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"And that's why you love me," Alex replied. Ashley rolled her eyes but she knew it was true. If Alex didn't make fun of her at some point during the day, something was wrong.

"Anyway lame-o, where have you been the past couple days?" Ashley asked. "You've been M.I.A." Alex shrugged.

"Around I guess," she said vaguely. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, what's her name?" she asked. Alex sighed.

"Sarah," Alex replied. "We met at the grocery store." Ashley snorted.

"And you made fun of me for meeting Spencer at a coffee shop," she said. "Have you taken her out on a date?"

"Not yet. We've just been talking a lot," Alex said. "I don't even know if she likes women."

"Uh, you got her number at a grocery store. I'd say she likes women," Ashley replied. "Ask her on a date!"

"I can't! What if she doesn't like girls that way? Or what if she doesn't like _me_ that way?" Alex said. "I'd totally fuck everything up and I like what we have."

"Don't be a wuss," Ashley said. "You won't know if you don't go for it. It isn't fair to you if you like her and you won't give yourself a chance."

"I know. I just have to work up the courage," Alex said. "It was like you asking Spencer for her number."

"Well, I'm sure things will work out. She'd be an idiot not to go for you," Ashley said. "Two things. Well, I guess three. One, if I hadn't already been with you, I'd date you. Two, if I didn't have Spencer and I'd never dated you, I'd go for you. Three, if I wasn't gay, I'd go gay for you." Alex laughed.

"Thanks for the reassurance," she said. Ashley shrugged.

"It's what I'm here for," she said.

* * *

"Most embarrassing moment?" Spencer asked. They'd already had dinner and now the two girls were sitting on the edge of the pier.

"Uh…I'd have to say in high school. My girlfriend at the time was super angry with me and we were at lunch. She dumped an entire carton of chocolate milk on my head. I had to walk around the rest of the day like that," Ashley said. Spencer laughed.

"You must have been in the doghouse," she said.

"Yeah, it took weeks of groveling for her to even smile at me," Ashley replied, laughing at the memory. "Name this song: I listened in yes, I'm guilty of this. You should know this, I broke down and wrote you back before you had a chance to forget. Forgotten I am moving past this, giving notice I have to go yes. I know the feeling, know you're leaving."

"Hmmm," Spencer mused. Ashley grinned.

"Hah, I got you with this one!" she said. Spencer shook her head and smiled.

"The Con by Tegan and Sara," Spencer said. Ashley's grin fell slightly.

"Damn!" she said. Spencer laughed.

"I'm a musical library," she said. "You can keep trying though." Ashley pouted. "Aw, put that away. You don't play fair."

"Neither do you," Ashley muttered.

"You can get me next time," Spencer said, leaning closer to Ashley. Ashley turned her head to look at her and realized how close they were. She didn't think about what she was about to do. She didn't analyze the way Spencer's beautiful blue eyes flashed as she closed the distance and she certainly didn't mind when her lips met Spencer's.

"Name that song," Ashley whispered when they separated. She was still close enough to touch Spencer's nose with her own.

"I don't know," Spencer whispered back. One of Ashley's hands cupped the side of Spencer's face.

"Beautiful," she said. Spencer smiled and closed the distance between them once more.


	6. 6

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing about SoN.

**A/N**: I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday! Can you believe it's 2011? A big thank you to all of you who have showed interest in the story so far! Also, sorry about the delay. College has taken over my life. I suppose that might be a good thing, since it's helping me better my future but whatever.

*The song is Running Around In My Dreams by Tyrone Wells. The lyrics have been tweaked slightly so it makes more sense for this fic.

* * *

"Sing something," Spencer said softly as she trailed kisses up Ashley's jaw. She ended with a kiss to her forehead before sitting back. Ashley opened her eyes and stared up at Spencer.

"Like what?" she said, a small laugh escaping her. Spencer shrugged and adjusted herself so she was straddling Ashley's legs.

"Anything," she replied.

"It was one of those moments, when everything changes. She was climbing out of a Chevrolet on the passenger's side. I must have been staring 'cause when I caught her eye, it seemed like I had been looking at her for all of my life. So I said, why don't you come and go with me? Somehow I know I've waited my whole life to see you standing there with the wind in your hair. I'm as sure as a girl could be, you are the girl that's been running around in my dreams*," Ashley sang softly.

"Did you just make that up?" Spencer asked. Ashley shook her head.

"I've been working on it for a little bit," Ashley replied. She let her hands trace Spencer's hips before resting on her thighs.

"I like it," Spencer said, leaning down to kiss Ashley.

"I like you," Ashley said right as Spencer's lips hit hers. She was pretty positive there was no way she could or would ever get used to kissing Spencer. It had been a week since their date on the pier, a week since their first kiss, and every time since then her stomach got butterflies at the feel of Spencer's lips on hers.

"I like you too," Spencer said once they separated. Ashley smiled and reconnected their lips.

"I have a crisis I need you to attend to!" Alex burst through Ashley's apartment door and made herself known. Ashley and Spencer broke apart in alarm.

"Bitch do you knock?" Ashley said. She felt more than heard Spencer chuckle at her exclamation.

"Did you not hear me? I have a crisis!" Alex said, her hands on her hips. Ashley rolled her eyes and Spencer moved to sit on the couch rather than on Ashley.

"Spencer, this is Alex, my best friend. Alex, this is Spencer," Ashley said. Spencer waved at Alex.

"Hi Spencer! I would normally be a lot more interested in meeting the girl that has my best friend's panties in a twist but I have a major crisis at hand," Alex babbled. Ashley blushed at Alex's words and Spencer sent an amused look toward the brunette she had just been kissing.

"What's your crisis then?" Ashley asked. Alex ran a hand through her hair and began pacing.

"I kissed Sarah!" she said.

"And that's a crisis?" Ashley asked.

"Yes!" Alex said, throwing her hands up in the air as she continued to pace.

"Er, why? I thought you wanted to kiss her," Ashley said. Alex rolled her eyes and began ranting.

"Sarah is the girl Alex really likes," Ashley whispered to Spencer, who was enthralled with watching Alex pace back and forth.

"…so I said I would go with her. And as we were walking back to her car I kissed her! I just kissed her! There was no thought process involved at all. And then I realized what I was doing and I stopped. And without even seeing her reaction I said bye and left. Like, what the fuck is wrong with me? First I was an idiot and then I acted like a total jackass," Alex said. Ashley winced at the volume of Alex's voice. She was getting shriller and shriller and pretty soon she would be screaming.

"Turn the main down a tad Skid Row. I'm bleeding from the ears," Ashley said dryly.

"You are such a jerk!" Alex replied. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Nice insult, Hannah Montana," Ashley said. "I'm not seeing the problem here. So you kissed her, big deal."

"I don't think you're understanding my predicament," Alex said. She took Ashley's face in her hands and forced her to pay attention to her.

"I kissed her," Alex said.

"You're gay. Kissing a girl is normal," Ashley replied.

"I kissed a girl who I'm not positive is gay. I kissed a girl who I have a really good friendship with. I could have just potentially ruined said friendship. I. Kissed. Her," Alex said. She let go of Ashley's face and flopped onto the couch with a sigh.

"Well, I suppose you should apologize for leaving like that," Ashley said. She put her arm around Spencer's shoulders and drew her to her chest. She felt Spencer lay a soft kiss to her neck.

"I don't even know if I can talk to her right now!" Alex said.

"Well you're going to have to try. Don't apologize for the kiss, because we both know you wanted to do it or you wouldn't have. Apologize for leaving like you did and then you need to talk to her about how you feel. I told you it isn't fair to you to keep yourself from getting a chance," Ashley said.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Alex said.

"Then she doesn't like you. Shit happens dude. I know you really like her, but if you guys are as good of friends as you say you are, she'll be chill with it," Ashley replied.

"But what if-"

"Stop with the what ifs!" Ashley interrupted. "If people thought about every what if possible I'm pretty sure the atomic bomb wouldn't have happened! Go for it! Before I kick your ass six ways to Sunday!"

"Okay, okay," Alex whined. "Ugh, this sucks." She stood from the couch and gathered her things that she had thrown down in her haste to explain her crisis.

"Thanks skank!" Alex called out as she opened the door.

"You're welcome whore!" Ashley called back. She watched her best friend leave before turning her attention back to Spencer.

"So that's your best friend?" Spencer asked, highly amused.

"Yeah, that's my best friend," Ashley replied, grinning.

"Hah, I like her," Spencer said.

"I hope not more than me," Ashley said. She flipped Spencer underneath her and settled on top of the blonde.

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm thoroughly taken with Alex," Spencer said, teasing Ashley with a small smirk.

"Humph," Ashley said, her voice getting husky. "I'll show you who you're thoroughly taken with." Ashley watched as Spencer's bright blue eyes darkened a hue.

"Please do," the blonde rasped out. And with that, Ashley met her lips with Spencer's.

* * *

"Okay, I like Anne Hathaway as much as the next lesbian, but Catwoman?" Ashley said. "She is not fierce. She's like…Thumper. She's adorable. She's sweet. She is not Catwoman." Spencer giggled.

"Maybe she's exploring a new side of her," Spencer said. Ashley snorted.

"I think that woman has great acting skills…but she's going to fail abysmally in this role," Ashley said.

"I like that you're an actress slash actor critic now," Spencer said with a small grin. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. She squeezed Spencer's hand and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "You, missy, have to get to class. And I have to get back to work."

"Okay," Spencer said. "I'll text you later." She leaned down the inch that separated her and Ashley and pressed her lips to the brunette's.

"Mm, please do. You know I get ridiculously bored at work," Ashley replied. She kissed Spencer once last time before letting go and returning to her car. She made sure Spencer got into her building before she drove off.

"How's Spencer?" Alex asked as Ashley got back to her office.

"She's good. We spent most of the hour arguing about movies over lunch," Ashley said. "Have you talked to Sarah yet?" Alex blushed and looked away from her best friend.

"No," she muttered. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You do know the longer you put it off, the worse things will be," Ashley said. "She probably thinks you're the biggest dick in the world."

"I know! I'm just so afraid to talk to her!" Alex replied. Ashley sighed and perched herself on the edge of Alex's desk.

"Well, you need to speak with her. I don't know what else to tell you," Ashley said. "Now give me your phone." Alex eyed her with suspicion.

"Why?" she asked. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Spencer said to give her number to you earlier in case she can't get a hold of me," Ashley said.

"Whipped," Alex said, handing Ashley her cell phone. Ashley was quiet as she typed away in Alex's phone.

"Bitch," she said as she handed Alex's phone back to her. "Talk to her. She's waiting." And with that, Ashley walked into her office and closed the door. Alex looked down at her phone. Ashley hadn't put Spencer's number in her phone. She had called Sarah.

* * *

It was times like these that made Ashley ridiculously aware of how much work her life needed. She was lying on her couch watching MTV. Chinese take-out boxes laid on the coffee table in front of her and her half gone Smirnoff Ice sat next to them.

Spencer was going out with some of her friends for the night and Ashley didn't want to bother her by texting her. She didn't want to seem needy. Ashley rolled her eyes as she thought about how into Spencer she was. Maybe Spencer wasn't as into Ashley as she thought she was? She hadn't talked to Alex since she left work. She suspected her best friend was slightly angry with her for calling Sarah but who else would have done it? Aiden was busy making amends with his other friends and was out drinking with them. She hadn't spoken to Kyla since their fight weeks ago.

Her life definitely needed work.

"You would think being sixteen and pregnant would make you grow up a little more," Ashley muttered to herself as she took a drink of her Smirnoff. She sighed. She didn't want to watch that.

And so she took up flipping through channels as she continued to drink. Before she knew it, the clock read eleven thirty. She hadn't heard from Spencer all night and she was slightly sad and worried. She rolled her eyes. She had no reason to be worried about Spencer. She was a grown woman out with her friends. She didn't constantly have to text her if she didn't want to.

But Ashley wanted her to.

"That's it, Davies," she mumbled. "You're going to bed. You're slightly tipsy and really bored." With that, she put extreme effort into getting up from her couch and made her way into the kitchen to throw away her mess.

As Ashley slid under the covers of her bed, her phone vibrated.

From: Spencer

_I miss you._

The size of the grin that broke out on Ashley's face was ridiculously large as she texted back.

_I miss you too. Come keep me company?_

There was only a couple minute break before Ashley had her answer.

_Yes please! :) I'll be over in a little bit._

Ashley set her phone on her bedside table and lay back against her pillows. Maybe Spencer was just as into her as Ashley was into Spencer.


	7. 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with SoN.

**A/N**: I'm officially in my second semester of college, so, I am super busy with schoolwork. However, I do dearly love this story and I work on it every chance that I get. That being said, I hope I can hold everyone's interest with my slow updates. Thank you to everyone who reads this, and a huge thank you to those who give me feedback. Writing is just something I enjoy to do, it is not my major and to have people who enjoy a hobby of mine is so nice to hear…well, see.

* * *

"This shit kills brain cells," Ashley said. She was lounging on the couch with Spencer lying next to her.

"But it's so amusing," Spencer said. "Snooki is so ridiculous. She's drunk like every minute of the day."

"You find watching someone's liver fail on reality television amusing?" Ashley deadpanned. "Spencer, I had no idea you were so sadistic."

"Watch it," Spencer said. She pinched Ashley's side and snickered when the brunette jumped and squirmed away from her touch.

"Ouch! That just cements my theory," Ashley said. Spencer snorted.

"And what theory is that?" she asked.

"That you are secretly a dominatrix," Ashley said. "One day you will rule with an iron fist." Spencer burst out laughing.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," she gasped between laughs. Ashley shrugged.

"Until the theory is proven invalid, it remains true," Ashley said.

"Okay, nerd," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "You sound like a math textbook."

"Whatever," Ashley grumbled.

"Oh, baby. You're silly," Spencer said, kissing Ashley on the cheek. A smile broke out on Ashley's face.

"I love it when you call me that," Ashley said.

"Silly?" Spencer asked, smirking. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"No, baby," she replied. "And I don't know what you're talking about. I am not the silly one. That title is reserved for you."

"Mm, we're both silly," Spencer said, leaning up to kiss Ashley. She sighed when Spencer's tongue met hers.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime this week?" Ashley asked, breaking their kiss.

"Like a date?" Spencer asked, teasing Ashley. Her breath ghosted over Ashley's lips and the brunette couldn't help pressing her lips back to Spencer's.

"Yes, like a date," she replied, breaking the kiss again.

"I would love to," Spencer replied.

"How's Wednesday night sound?" Ashley asked.

"It sounds perfect," Spencer said, inching closer to Ashley's face. "Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"Ashley," a voice called out from behind her. Ashley slowed her 'I'm-on-a-mission' walk to a standstill and turned around.

"Yes?" she turned to face her father.

"Come to my office," Raife said. He strolled past his daughter and continued down the hallway. Ashley, left without a choice, followed.

Entering the spacious office of the man she called her father only because they shared blood, Ashley took a seat. Raife sat in his office chair and looked at his daughter.

"What's wrong with Kyla?" he asked, getting down to business. Ashley rolled her eyes. Trust Raife to bring her into his office to discuss something other than work.

"I couldn't tell you. I haven't spoken to Kyla in three weeks. Now, can I go?" Ashley asked, not expecting an answer.

"Sit," he said as Ashley started to raise herself out of the chair. The brunette sighed and sunk back down.

"Why haven't you talked?" he asked.

"I don't really think that it's any of your business," Ashley said. She wasn't about to tell Raife a damn thing about her personal life. He didn't care when she was a teenager; he sure as hell didn't care now.

"I think it is. Kyla is my daughter and I'm concerned for her welfare. She came to the house yesterday looking worse for wear," Raife said.

"You would be concerned about Kyla, wouldn't you?" Ashley said bitterly. "Look, I don't know what Kyla's problem is. She wouldn't tell me. And quite frankly, until she can act like an adult and talk to me without throwing a hissy fit, I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to get back to." Ashley stood and made her way to the exit and when she was about to turn the knob to the door, Raife spoke once more.

"You would treat your sister like that? You really care for no one but yourself, don't you?" Raife asked. Ashley spun around incredulously.

"Me? Care for no one but myself? If I do act like that, I certainly deserve to. Who took care of Kyla when mom died? Who went to every sports game, every school event, and every parent meeting? Who put aside their dream in order to care for a sister she shouldn't have had in the first place? I did. And where were you? Out drinking at bars every night, fucking a different woman every night. You were more concerned with yourself than anything, Raife," Ashley said, every word dripping with hatred. Raife blinked, obviously not expecting Ashley to lash back at him. "And last time I checked, you had two daughters, not just one."

"Fuck you and your high horse," Ashley said. With that, she opened the door and left, letting it slam on her way out.

* * *

After leaving her father's office, Ashley left work completely. She took half a day, and after telling Alex she was leaving, she got in her car and drove. She had no place in mind and before she knew it, she was outside of Kyla's apartment complex. The anger she had been trying to suppress suddenly flared up once more and she found herself marching toward Kyla's door. Using the key she had been given in case of emergencies, Ashley opened the door to the apartment.

Upon entering, she stopped. It was ridiculous inside. Empty food containers were everywhere, as well as an assortment of empty alcohol bottles. Clothes were scattered and an odd smell was permeating the air.

"What in the fucking hell?" Ashley muttered. Her sister was generally a clean person. It wouldn't seem so, however, from the sight in front of her. Concern waved through her and her anger was pushed aside.

"Kyla?" Ashley called. She received no answer. She walked further into the apartment and called out her sister's name once more. When she, once again, received no answer, Ashley began exploring the apartment. The messy streak continued throughout the living space, however Kyla was nowhere in sight. Whipping out her cell phone, Ashley dialed her sister's number. It rang until the voicemail picked up.

"Kyla, this is Ashley. I need you to give me a call back when you get this. We need to talk." Ashley hung up the phone and sighed. The apartment was a gigantic mess and she felt a strong urge to clean, but she didn't want to upset Kyla. With one last glance around the living room, Ashley left and returned to her car.

* * *

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" Spencer asked Ashley. She took a bite of her noodles as she looked at the brunette that was seated in front of her.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Ashley replied. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"You obviously aren't. I don't appreciate you lying to me. So why don't you just tell me and we can talk about it," Spencer said. Ashley averted her eyes to the table behind Spencer. It was full with a family of four; a father, a mother and two teenage girls. They were smiling and laughing.

"I'm fine," Ashley said, taking a drink of her beer.

"Yeah, you're fine. You've been picking at your food all night, rather than inhaling it as usual. You've had three beers in the span of an hour and a half. Your leg hasn't stopped shaking since we sat down and you're hardly talking. You are just peachy," Spencer said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Fuck," Ashley muttered. She ran a hand over her face and through her hair. "I'm sorry, Spence. I should've just canceled tonight. I know I'm not being much fun."

"No, you're not. But something is bothering you and I would like to help," Spencer shrugged.

"How is everything this evening?" the waitress chose to swing by their table just as Ashley opened her mouth.

"Everything is great, but can we get the check and two boxes?" Spencer asked politely, with a small smile. The waitress nodded and left.

"Why don't we head back to your place and then you can tell me what's wrong," Spencer said. Ashley nodded and handed the waitress her credit card as she returned.

The ride back to Ashley's apartment was quiet except for the radio that was quietly playing. Ashley's hands were fidgety on the wheel and Spencer was clearly concerned. They arrived to the apartment complex and got out of the car.

"So what's up?" Spencer asked as she sat down next to Ashley on the couch. The brunette was leaning on her elbows and had both hands over her face.

"My father and my sister," she replied, sighing and sitting back. She leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

"What did they do?" Spencer asked.

"More like what haven't they done," Ashley said. She shook her head. "It's more than what's happened in the past couple of days."

"Well, I can't help you if you don't tell me," Spencer said.

"My family…I don't talk about them for a reason, Spence," Ashley said. She was quiet for a moment. "My dad…when I was little he was like my hero, you know? We did everything together. He took me to baseball games and we ate cereal together traditionally every night before bed. He went to all of my sports games and he treated my mother so well. And my mom, she was awesome. She was always there for me and I could talk to her about anything. She was the first person I told I was gay and she accepted me with open arms and a smile." Ashley stopped.

"That sounds like a good thing," Spencer said. Ashley smiled thinly.

"Yeah, things were good. But then, when I was fourteen I found out my father cheated on my mother. They fought a lot for a while. I could hear them from my room every night. It was always about something stupid, but it would end with my mom yelling at him for fucking another woman. Eventually they went to marriage counseling. Despite everything that had happened, they still loved each other. And things gradually got better between them. Granted, I was still angry with my father for what he did but he was my dad and I was slowly starting to forgive him. A year later, a woman showed up at our door with a kid and said she was my dad's. My mother and I both found out that he had never stopped seeing this woman behind my mother's back. The woman said she couldn't care for the girl anymore and she left her with my dad. That's when Kyla stepped into my life." Ashley stopped again but Spencer could tell she wasn't done.

"I hated Kyla at first. I was so mean to her. She represented everything my father truly was to me. A liar, a cheater. So while I was fighting with Kyla, my dad and my mom started to fight again. My mother started to drink heavily and my dad started staying at the office most nights, though I'm sure he was never alone. Two years after that, my mother was a full-fledged alcoholic and my dad was almost never around. My mom was fired from her job because she was always drunk. By that time, I was okay with Kyla. And I knew that if things kept going, my mother would lose custody of me and Kyla and I would be sent to the state for foster care. So I got a job. I still went to school, but I had to quit sports because I had to work. And my paychecks would go to helping out with the bills. My dad still dropped in and gave us money, but there's only so much that can do. Soon enough, one job wasn't enough and I had to get two jobs. I worked and went to school every day. I took care of Kyla when no one else did. In effort to let her have some resemblance of a normal childhood, she still played sports. I attended all of her games. I went to parent meetings to see how she was doing in school. My whole life was school, work and supporting Kyla and my mother. When I turned seventeen, my mother drank herself to death. I found her on the kitchen floor one morning. I panicked and called 911 but she was already dead. So then my dad moved back in so we had an adult to take care of us. But he didn't really take care of us. I didn't have to work after that, since my dad was the C.E.O of his company. I kept one job though, so I had a steady source of income for myself. My grades, miraculously, had stayed above average and when my senior year rolled around, I was accepted to Berkeley. And as soon as I graduated, I was gone. Kyla was a year younger than me, so she was still in high school when I started college.

College…was my downfall. I got caught up with the wrong people. I started drinking and doing drugs. I would wake up in random houses and not remember how I got there. I slept with a different girl almost every night. By the end of the first semester I was on academic probation and by the end of the second semester of school, I was suspended completely. I continued partying. But then one day Kyla got a hold of me. She told me that she didn't like what I was doing to myself. She said that out of all the people she knew, she thought I had more common sense to let myself go like I did. She said she had looked up to me, and that she had once been able to say that I was the best thing that had ever happened to her. I stopped after that. I got a job again and got clean. After a year, I applied to CSULA and I got in. I got my degree in Public Relations after four years with honors and my dad hired me to work for the company. I didn't want to work for him, but I knew I didn't have a lot of options and none of my available options paid as well. So I took the job and I've been working for him ever since.

Kyla and I got back on good terms and I made an effort to be a part of her life again. My friend, Aiden, helped me get back on my feet. Kyla and Aiden met and they instantly liked each other. A few months after meeting each other they started dating. It was awesome. My sister was happy, Aiden was happy and I was happy. And then I met Madison and we hit it off. We dated for a year before she cheated on me with a girl named Carmen. I haven't been in a relationship with anyone since then until I met you. And then recently, Kyla and Aiden started fighting. And then they broke up. And something is wrong with Kyla but we got into an argument when I tried to see what was wrong and we haven't spoken in three weeks and I'm ridiculously worried about her. And my dad and I got into it today, which really isn't anything new. We fight all the time. The last time we had a civil conversation was when we buried my mother," Ashley said. By the end, tears were streaming down her face and she was hugging her knees to her chest.

"Ashley," Spencer said, clearly at a loss for words. When she asked Ashley what was wrong she expected something like having a bad day at work, not a fucked up family past.

"I'm so sorry," Ashley croaked out. And then her tears turned into sobs and Spencer had no choice but to hug the brunette to her chest and let her cry.

"It's okay baby. There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Spencer whispered. Sobs wracked Ashley's body.

"She's my sister, Spence. No matter what's happened, we've always been able to count on each other. And she obviously can't do that with me right now and I don't know why," Ashley said through her tears.

"Shhh," Spencer said. She held Ashley's head to her chest and rocked her gently from side to side. "When Kyla's ready she'll come to you, Ash. You're her sister and she knows you love her."

"I just want everything to be okay again," Ashley said.

"Things will get better, sweetheart. They may not be okay right now, but they will get better," Spencer said. Ashley continued to cry and Spencer continued to hold her.

Eventually Ashley cried herself to sleep and Spencer carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in.

"Spence?" Ashley murmured, opening her eyes slightly. She held her arms out and Spencer climbed into the bed with her favorite person after turning out the light. Ashley curled into Spencer's side and fell asleep once more. Eventually, Spencer did the same.

A knock woke Spencer up. Ashley's alarm clock read three-thirty. Another knock sounded throughout the house. Gently, Spencer rolled Ashley onto her side and got out of the bed. Carefully, Spencer made her way through the apartment and to the door.

"Hello?" Spencer said, opening the door. In front of her stood a small brunette who was clearly drunk and or high.

"You're not Ashley," the brunette slurred.

"Er, no, I'm not. Who are you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm Kyla," the girl said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward, landing at Spencer's feet.

"Oh shit," Spencer breathed.


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to SoN.

A/N: I should be reading 4 chapters on the Gilded Age of America. Am I? No. Do I care? No.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Spencer asked Ashley. It was five in the morning and they had been at the hospital for an hour and fifteen minutes.

"I don't understand, Spence," Ashley muttered back. Her head was in her hands and she was leaning forward on her elbows. "I don't understand what she's doing, or why she's doing it."

"I don't know either," Spencer said, "but the only thing you can do is just be there for her."

"I've been there for her for the past decade," Ashley muttered. "Christ, I know for a year of my life I was a handful but this takes the cake. I never put myself in the hospital."

"Go easy on her, Ash," Spencer said. "We obviously don't know the whole story." Ashley sighed as a reply and leaned back in her chair, letting her head fall against the wall.

"It's been an hour," Ashley whispered. "Why haven't they said anything?"

"They're probably running tests," Spencer said. She put her arm around Ashley's shoulders and brought the brunette's head down to her shoulder. Ashley sighed and snuggled into Spencer's side. It was quiet between the two for quite some time before they were interrupted.

"What happened?" asked the rushed voice of Raife Davies. Ashley's head shot off of Spencer's shoulder and she looked at her father.

"I don't know," Ashley replied. She didn't have the patience for her father's games and she hoped if he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't make another sound.

"What do you mean, you don't know," Raife said, his voice escalating for a brief second. Ashley tensed and glared at him.

"Like I said, I don't know. They haven't told us anything," she replied. She hated the fact that Spencer was more than likely going to see a bad side of her, but that was what her father brought out.

"How could you let this happen?" Raife asked. "I thought you had cleaned up your act? I thought you were more responsible than this?" At that point, Ashley shot out of her seat and stood up. Though she was shorter than Raife, her stance was just as intimidating and Spencer felt the tension rolling off of the two.

"Me? You act like I'm the one in the fucking hospital, Raife," Ashley snarled back. "How the fuck am I supposed to know what goes on through Kyla's head? I am the responsible one. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one in the goddamn waiting room and Kyla is the one receiving medical care." Raife said nothing, but the glare he sent Ashley's way made Spencer wonder how the brunette wasn't cowering in the corner. And then she looked at Ashley's face and realized why; she was glaring just as hard.

"Better yet, you aren't acting like I'm the one in the hospital because we both know if I was, you wouldn't be here," Ashley said bitterly. She realized it wasn't a good idea to give Raife an advantage in the situation, but her jealously of Kyla's relationship with Raife had always been a sore spot. She didn't think it was possible, but Raife's glare intensified.

"Look, Kyla is my daughter and I want to know what is wrong with her. Disregarding the fact that you are her sister and that you're supposed to take care of her, I want to know what is going on," Raife said, his tone biting.

"Disregarding the fact you're a pathetic asshole who doesn't know the first thing about caring for anyone but yourself, I told you I don't know what is going on. The doctors haven't said anything and we've been here for almost two hours," Ashley bit back. Behind her, Spencer winced. Yeah, she'd be cowering in the corner if Ashley ever talked to her that way.

"Davies family?" called out a voice. Spencer sighed in relief at the interruption. Both Raife and Ashley whipped around the face the doctor.

"Are you Ashley Davies?" the doctor asked, looking at the small brunette. Ashley nodded.

"I need you to sign some medical forms for me. You're Miss. Wood's medical proxy," he said. Ashley quickly moved to where the doctor was standing.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Raife asked. The doctor looked up from explaining where to sign and what it was for.

"I can only disclose information to medical proxies, sorry," he said.

"I'm her father," Raife replied.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't tell you anything unless Miss. Davies requests it," the doctor said, looking at Ashley. Raife immediately looked to Ashley also. She sighed. For a brief second she thought about denying Raife the information, but she decided she wasn't that big of a bitch.

"You can tell him," she said.

"Right, well Miss. Woods is in ICU right now. We had to pump her stomach and she is severely dehydrated," the doctor said. He hesitated for a second. "Were you aware that Miss. Woods was pregnant?"

Ashley blinked. Kyla was pregnant?

"No," Ashley said hoarsely. "Is..is the baby okay?"

"I'm afraid not. With the damage from the excessive amounts of alcohol and the dehydration, the baby didn't make it," the doctor said. Ashley didn't say anything but her expression said it all for her. The doctor put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Now we're going to keep Miss. Woods for a few days. Her electrolyte levels need to return to normal and she'll need to be looked over after her miscarriage," said the doctor. Ashley nodded. "I'm going to need you to sign some more forms. If you would wait here, I'll go get them and then you can go back and see Miss. Woods." With that, the doctor left.

Ashley had to sit. It was too much. She let her head fall into her hands as she leaned her elbows against her knees. She would have been an aunt. Aiden would have been a father. Her head shot up. Aiden. She needed to call Aiden.

From beside her, Spencer let her hand rest on Ashley's back. She had heard what the doctor said. Kyla lost a baby.

"Ashley," Spencer began. But she stopped. What was she supposed to say to her? What words would offer comfort?

"I need to…I need to call Aiden," Ashley said throatily. "That was his...he would have been...I just need to call Aiden." She stood up and walked away as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

Spencer glanced between Ashley and her father. Raife hadn't moved from where he had been standing with the doctor. Spencer felt sorry for him, in a way. Yes, he obviously had some problems he needed to deal with, but he lost a grandchild and almost a daughter. And he had no one while Ashley at least had Spencer.

But no matter how much Spencer wanted to help Raife, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her mother had taught her to always be kind to others, no matter what they've done or said. But she couldn't bring herself to do it for once in her life. She had seen the hurt and anger swell in Ashley's eyes while arguing with Raife earlier. She remembered holding the small brunette while she cried herself to sleep on her living room couch. She had seen first hand what type of man Raife Davies was and she just could not bring herself to offer help. Ashley, even though it was still very early in their relationship, was someone she loved and she didn't particularly enjoy seeing people she loved get hurt.

"Aiden is on his way," Ashley murmured, coming back to where Spencer sat.

"What can I do to help?" Spencer asked. Ashley shook her head.

"Being here is enough," she replied. She went to continue speaking but the doctor came back with Kyla's medical forms. While Ashley busied herself with reading over the forms and signing her name on several dotted lines, she could feel Raife's gaze on her.

"What are you signing?" he asked, his voice demanding. Ashley briefly looked up at him before continuing to sign.

"Forms that allow Kyla to receive the medical attention she needs," Ashley muttered back. She didn't even have the energy to snap back at her father.

"What medical attention?"

"Christ, did you not listen to the doctor? Kyla's dehydrated and her electrolyte levels are dangerously low," Ashley said, looking incredulously at her father.

"Don't talk to me that way," Raife said.

"I will talk to you however I damn well please. In case you forgot, you missed out on a decade of parenting. I certainly don't need it now," Ashley said. She knew she struck a nerve when she saw fury rise in Raife's eyes and she felt the satisfaction roll through her.

"I-" Raife began, but Ashley interrupted him.

"Just shut up, Raife. For once in your life, shut the fuck up," Ashley said, her voice clearly conveying just how tired and frustrated she was. She stood up and began to walk toward the entrance to the rest of the hospital, Spencer following her, without looking back once at the man she was once proud to call her father.

Ashley and Spencer reached Kyla's room a few short minutes later. Ashley stopped at the door and took a deep breath. Spencer slipped her hand into Ashley's and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm right here, baby," Spencer whispered in the brunette's ear. She gave Ashley a soft kiss on the cheek. With one last breath, Ashley entered the room.

Upon entering, she visibly tensed up. The room smelled of disinfectants. It was a cold, white room with medical equipment on one side and uncomfortable looking chairs on the other. A door lead to what Ashley was sure was a bathroom and in the middle of the room was the hospital bed that held her sister. Kyla was deathly pale instead of her usual even tan. She had an IV in each arm and a breathing tube hooked up to her nose.

"Kyla," Ashley breathed out. Kyla turned her head at the sound of her sister's voice and Ashley could clearly see the tears that began to well up in her sister's eyes.

"Ash," Kyla croaked. She tried to talk but her throat was scratchy from tubes being stuck down her throat.

"Calm down, it's okay," Ashley said, rushing to the side of Kyla's bed. The smaller brunette was clearly upset. Her chest was heaving and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Kyla, calm down. You're going to make things worse," Ashley said. She took her sister's hand in hers and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry," Kyla whispered. "I'm so sorry, Ash. I never meant for this to happen. I just didn't know how to deal with everything."

"Shhh," Ashley said. "We can talk about this later when you get out of the hospital. You need to rest." She wiped the tears from her sister's face.

"Who's this?" Kyla asked, nodding toward Spencer. Ashley straightened and turned toward the blonde, holding out her hand. Spencer stepped forward to Ashley's side.

"Kyla, this is Spencer," Ashley said, introducing the two girls. "Spencer, this is my sister Kyla."

"Nice to meet you," Kyla said, trying to smile at the blonde. Spencer gave a polite, but genuine smile back.

"Likewise," Spencer said.

"Kyla?" came Aiden's worried voice from the doorway. All three heads turned toward him. It was obvious he had thrown on whatever he could find before driving to the hospital. His hair was a mess, his shirt was on inside out and he had on two different flip-flops.

"Aiden," Kyla said.

"We should go," Ashley said. "I love you, I'll see you later." She kissed Kyla's forehead and Spencer said goodbye.

"See you, Aid," Ashley said softly, patting him on the back as she passed by. He nodded toward her and then made his way to Kyla's bedside.

Ashley and Spencer made it to Ashley's car before the brunette finally collapsed under pressure. Ashley sagged against the side of her car and Spencer was immediately there, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Shhh," Spencer whispered as sobs wracked Ashley's body.

"She could've died, Spencer," Ashley said. "She was pregnant. I was going to be an aunt."

"I know, honey," Spencer said. Ashley sobbed even harder and all Spencer could do was hold her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Ashley clutched Spencer's back harder.

Eventually her sobs slowed and the two women stood there, seeking comfort in the other's embrace.

"I'll drive," Spencer said softly. Ashley nodded and handed Spencer her keys before getting in the passenger's side of the car. Spencer got in the driver's side and drove away from the hospital.

It was quiet as they made their way up the stairs to and inside Ashley's apartment. Ashley stripped her clothes off as she made her way to her bedroom and fell into her bed with just her underwear and bra on. Spencer climbed in behind Ashley, spooning her, and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Thank you," Ashley said, her declaration almost inaudible.

"Anytime," Spencer whispered back, kissing the back of Ashley's neck softly. She held the brunette and eventually their breathing slowed and they fell asleep.


	9. 9

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with SoN.

**A/N**: Well, once again I'm writing instead of doing my homework. Who cares about The Roaring 20s, Probability and Sets, learning how to speak the Spanish language without hesitation, the history of computers and how the human brain works? Not me. Well, actually I do (all except the history of computers; I couldn't care less about that) since I'm minoring in two of these. But I'd rather not do them right now.

Plus I may or may not be waiting for a certain girl I'm crazy about to come over. I was conned into watching The Notebook. I don't care; I get to spend time with her.

* * *

Kyla had been in the hospital for a week and was being released that afternoon. As a welcome home present, Ashley and Aiden had cleaned Kyla's apartment from top to bottom. If they had anything to say about it, the place looked better than when it was bought. Aiden would be picking her up and Ashley would be swinging by later after she got resettled.

Ashley was sitting in her living room on the couch relaxing while Spencer was in the kitchen getting something to eat.

"You're almost out of milk," Spencer said as she reentered the living room. Ashley looked up at the blonde and a wave of desire hit her. Spencer was in a pair of loose sweatpants and an old t-shirt from her high school in Ohio. Her hair was in a messy bun with tendrils framing her face and she had her glasses on instead of her contacts. She wasn't looking her best, and that was a huge turn on to Ashley. What was that song that said a girl was the prettiest in sweatpants, chilling with no make-up on? Yeah, it hit the nail on the head.

"What are you watching?" Spencer asked as she took a seat next to Ashley. Instead of getting a verbal answer, she got Ashley's lips on hers.

Ashley's tongue sought out Spencer's immediately. Spencer groaned as Ashley's tongue did a thorough search of her mouth. Spencer quickly got into the game of things and sucked Ashley's lower lip into her mouth, nipping at it.

"You're so gorgeous," Ashley whispered. One of Spencer's hands came up to hold the back of Ashley's neck while the other found a home in her hair. Ashley nipped at Spencer's lips before trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

"Ashley," Spencer hissed as the brunette scraped her teeth against her neck before sucking at it. Ashley's tongue soothed a bite she gave Spencer before she moved to another spot on her neck.

"Oh God," Spencer said as she arched her neck to the side to allow Ashley better access. Without breaking away from Spencer's neck, Ashley moved herself between Spencer's legs and began to rub herself against the blonde.

Spencer was incredibly turned on. She loved it when they kissed like this – rough, hot, and passionate. In effort to return some of the pleasure to Ashley, Spencer moved to Ashley's neck and began to kiss her there.

"Spencer," Ashley groaned as the blonde took her earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it, simultaneously scraping her nails down Ashley's back. Ashley's hands moved from Spencer's sides to under Spencer's shirt. She gently scratched her nails against the blonde's stomach. Spencer arched her back at Ashley's touch. Her stomach was one of the most sensitive spots on her body and Ashley knew it.

Before they both knew it, Spencer's shirt was off and thrown somewhere. Ashley was working on the clasp to her bra as Spencer ripped Ashley's shirt over her head.

"Fuck," Spencer gasped. Ashley had attached her mouth to one of her nipples and was working circles around it with her tongue. One of Spencer's knees found its place between Ashley's legs and the brunette whimpered at the contact.

"Fuck yes," she rasped out. She roughly pushed one of her knees between Spencer's legs and they began to move quickly against each other. Spencer scraped one set of nails down Ashley's back while her other hand came up to cup the brunette's breast, her thumb ghosting over a nipple.

"Yes, Spencer," Ashley whimpered. She realized that if they went any further she was going to end up taking Spencer on her couch.

"Oh God," Ashley said, her voice taking on a husky quality as her arousal heightened. "We have to stop. Not like this, I can't take you like this." Spencer whimpered at Ashley's words and did not slow down the movement of her hips.

"I can't stop now, Ash," Spencer gasped. "I have to come." Ashley whispered an expletive and sped up the movement of her hips against Spencer's knee.

"God, Spencer," Ashley said. Her eyes were shut tight but her lips found Spencer's once more. They kissed hotly as they sped toward their respective climaxes.

"Fuck!" Ashley said, tearing her mouth away from Spencer's. She buried her head in the blonde's neck as she began to feel the coil in her lower stomach unwind.

"Ashley," Spencer gasped. Her nails scratched down Ashley's back as she strained against the brunette's knee. "I'm gonna come!"

With a loud groan, Ashley's hips shook. She felt the spasms take over and the pleasure wracked her body. At the same time, Spencer's back arched and she let out a strangled cry as her body shook with her orgasm. Ashley's body went limp on top of Spencer and Spencer sunk back into the couch, spent.

"Damn," Ashley breathed against Spencer's neck. The blonde chuckled and let her fingers run through Ashley's hair.

"You can say that again," she murmured softly. Ashley took her head from the crook of Spencer's neck and looked at her. As her eyes met Spencer's, she smiled and leaned down to softly kiss her.

"So…I didn't plan for that to happen," Ashley said, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "I just wanted to kiss you."

"It's okay," Spencer said. "It's not like I didn't enjoy it." She grinned as Ashley's cheeks reddened even further.

"I was going to do this when things had calmed down somewhat, so you didn't think I was asking out of obligation," Ashley said. "But now that I've let my hormones ruin everything, I might as well ask."

"Hmm?" Spencer said lazily, raising one eyebrow. Ashley raised herself up on both elbows and looked at Spencer.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked. Spencer smiled softly and leaned up softly kiss Ashley.

"Yes," she said against Ashley's lips. Their lips met once more in a gentle kiss and they continued to kiss languidly.

Eventually they separated and put their respective shirts back on. As Ashley stood from the couch, Spencer giggled.

"You may want to change your pants," she said. Ashley frowned and looked down. A deep blush framed her face once she saw the large wet spot in the crotch of her sweatpants.

"It's okay, me too," Spencer said. Ashley looked from her crotch to Spencer's and was please to see she wasn't the only one who had been excessively excited. Ashley held out her hand for Spencer to take.

"We should get ready to go anyway," Ashley said. "We can shower and then leave." Spencer raised one eyebrow.

"_We_ can shower?" she said.

"Separately, of course," Ashley said quickly, blushing once more. Spencer giggled again.

"I'm just teasing you," she said softly. She ran one of her hands over Ashley's cheek before she leaned up and kissed her girlfriend.

"You take first shower," Ashley said. "You can borrow some of my clothes. I'll clean up out here."

"Mmkay," Spencer murmured. With one last shared kiss, Spencer left for the shower and Ashley began to straighten up the living room, simultaneously curing herself and patting herself on the back.

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Ashley asked Kyla as she lounged in an armchair in the living room of Kyla's apartment.

"I feel better," Kyla said. "It feels weird, not being drunk." Ashley snorted, unable to keep it back.

"That's not good, Ky," Ashley said.

"I know," Kyla murmured. It was silent for quite a while. Ashley didn't know what to say and Kyla didn't know how to say anything.

"So…I guess you heard about the baby," Kyla said softly. Ashley stiffened but nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ashley finally asked. "I could have helped you. I mean, I know you and Aiden aren't together anymore but that was his kid and my…you were going to be a mother."

"I know," Kyla said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know…but it wasn't Aiden's baby. That was the problem."

"It wasn't…you cheated on Aiden?" Ashley asked, unable to keep the anger from seeping into her voice. Kyla shook her head.

"I would never," Kyla said. "I know Aiden and I hadn't been getting along but I would never cheat on him."

"Then how is it not Aiden's?" Ashley asked, confused. Kyla was silent for a second, her head lowered to face the floor.

"It…happened one night when I went out with some friends. Aiden and I had been arguing all day and I just wanted to have a few drinks and relax. So when some of the girls from work said they were going to the bar after work, I decided to go with them. We had been there for about an hour and I had enough to drink to make me borderline drunk," Kyla began.

"I know it was excessive but once I started I just couldn't stop. This guy had been hitting on me all night, and I had been refusing him. I was mad at Aiden, but I wasn't going to go off with some other guy. Probably a half hour later, I told the girls I was calling a cab and going home. I said goodbye and headed outside and was waiting for the cab to get there when the guy from the bar dragged me into the alley behind the club. I tried to fight back, I swear," Kyla said, tears falling down her face. "But I couldn't. He was too strong and I was too drunk. He put his hand over my mouth and said he always got what he wanted. And then he raped me."

"Kyla…I…why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ashley said, tears welling up in her own eyes. Kyla shook her head.

"He said if I told anyone he would find me. And looking back, I know I was stupid to believe him but I was scared. A few weeks after it happened I started getting sick and I went to the doctor and was told I was pregnant. And I knew it wasn't Aiden's," Kyla said. "It was his. I had that…monster's baby inside of me. I couldn't handle it. I started drinking excessively, anything to get it out of me."

In less than a second Ashley was on the couch with Kyla, hugging her sister to her chest. Both girls cried for a long time.

"I'm so sorry, Ash," Kyla said.

"Shhh, it's okay," Ashley replied. She hugged Kyla to her tighter. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." Kyla's sobs became harder.

"I couldn't keep it in me," Kyla said once she calmed down. "If anyone was going to get me pregnant, I wanted it to be Aiden and I knew I couldn't live with myself if I told him it was his."

"You have to talk to him," Ashley said. "He thinks it was his now. And he doesn't deserve that." Kyla nodded.

"I know," she said. "He's coming over later to talk to me. I plan on telling him then."

"I love you, Ky," Ashley said. She hugged the brunette harder as she began to cry all over again.

* * *

"This all happened in a week's time? Good Christ," Alex said, shoveling popcorn into her mouth at an insane speed. She and Ashley had been talking for the last hour about what happened with Kyla.

"I know, right? Like, can anything else go wrong with my family?" Ashley asked, biting into a Twizzler. In effort to catch up with her best friend, Ashley had invited Alex over for a junk food/movie fest, heavy emphasis on the junk food.

"Well, I've always told you that you're the spawn of aliens and they have yet to come back to claim you as their own," Alex joked. Ashley rolled her eyes and threw a M&M at the slender brunette.

"Fuck you," she laughed. Taking a bite of her slice of pizza, Ashley continued. "Speaking of fucking, how are you and Sarah?" Alex shrugged.

"We've talked a grand total of three times in the past week and a half. She said she needed time to process," Alex said, picking at the cheese topping on her pizza.

"What's there to process? You're hot and an awesome person," Ashley joked in effort to cheer up her friend. She knew it worked when a small smile showed up on Alex's face.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "I just really, really like her. And I know kissing her like that and then running away wasn't the best of plans, but I don't see how she couldn't have noticed my feelings for her."

"She probably did and just ignored it. When you think you're straight and then you're presented with this woman you could potentially have feelings for, you kind of freak out," Ashley said.

"Yeah, I mean I understand what she's going through. It just sucks because I like her so much," Alex said, trailing off. She shook her head and popped a green Dot into her mouth.

"Speaking of relationships, how are you and Spencer?" Alex asked. A large grin came over Ashley's face. "That good, huh?"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend," Ashley said. Alex raised both eyebrows, clearly surprised.

"You haven't dated anyone seriously since Madison," Alex stated bluntly.

"I know," Ashley said. "She just…she makes me a better person. And every time I see her my stomach does somersaults and I'm practically inarticulate around her. I've never seen someone look as gorgeous as she does in sweatpants and a t-shirt and she couldn't care less about what she looks like most of the time. She's a breath of fresh air to me I guess."

"Damn," Alex breathed out. She had never heard her best friend talk about a woman like that, even when she was with Madison. Ashley was silent for another second before continuing.

"I know it's crazy because it's been all of a month, but I think I'm falling in love with her," Ashley said softly. "Spencer is…unlike anyone I've ever known."

"Aww, my little Ashy-bear is falling in love," Alex teased, though in reality she knew the weight of the brunette's confession. "But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you. It's about time something good has happened to you."

"Thanks Ali," Ashley mumbled.

"Now, let's forget all of this serious, mushy shit and watch some cartoons play a wicked game of basketball," Alex said. Ashley laughed and the two girls turned their attention to Space Jam for the night.


	10. 10

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with SoN.

**A/N**: Sooo….who loves Full Throttle (the red kind) and chocolate covered espresso coffee beans? Me! :)

Thanks for all the support and reviews so far! I appreciate it greatly.

* * *

It was two weeks later and Ashley was at lunch with Spencer. The blonde had been ridiculously busy with school and Ashley had been swamped at work and they had hardly been able to see each other.

"So…I have a question to ask you," Spencer said, pushing her French fries around her plate. Ashley frowned in concern.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I uh, went to dinner at my parent's house the other night and they asked me if I had met anyone yet. And I told them I had," Spencer said finally. Ashley smiled.

"Well what's so bad about that baby? I'm glad your parents know about us," Ashley said. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, so am I. It's just…they want to meet you," Spencer said. Ashley stopped for a second.

"I see," she said. Spencer shrugged and looked around the restaurant, looking anywhere but Ashley.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I know it's really early," Spencer said. Ashley shook her head. She could do this. She could meet Spencer's parents.

"No, no, its fine," Ashley said. "I would love to meet your parents." Spencer's face lit up and Ashley knew she would go through hell to see that look again.

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely," Ashley said, laying her hand on top of Spencer's.

"Great! I'll call my mom later and tell her," Spencer said. Ashley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded, smiling at her girlfriend.

"So, did you see Ellen this week?" Spencer asked, changing the subject. And as Ashley carried on the conversation with Spencer, she inwardly cursed herself. Meeting Spencer's parents? What the fuck was she thinking?

* * *

"What am I doing? I don't meet parents. Parents hate me," Ashley said to herself. She was in room, searching for something to wear. Spencer's parents apparently had been really excited Ashley agreed to meet them and invited the couple over the next day.

What was she supposed to wear? Did she dress up, or did she dress casual? Did she show any affection to Spencer? Or would that be cause for bodily harm from the parents? What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do?

"Ugh, what the fuck!" Ashley exclaimed into her empty bedroom. She sighed and picked up her phone as it buzzed. It was a text from Spencer.

_I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. :)_

So she had fifteen minutes to pick out something appropriate to wear, calm herself down enough to where she didn't feel like she was going to pass out or throw up or both, and get her housewarming gift ready.

She was superwoman, but she wasn't _that_ good.

Finally, she decided on a pair of dark wash jeans, a cream and navy striped shirt with a cardigan over it and a pair of black, strappy sandals. Her hair was down and hung in perfect curls and she had a hint of make-up on. And just as she was putting on her necklace, she heard a knock at the door.

"Hi!" Spencer said as Ashley opened the door.

"Hey you," Ashley replied, a large grin on her face. She leaned up to kiss Spencer before she continued getting ready.

"You look great," Spencer said, taking in the appearance of her girlfriend. Ashley smiled again and returned the sentiments. Spencer looked beautiful in her jeans, soft yellow shirt and gray flats.

"Are you all ready?" the blonde asked. Ashley made sure she had her phone and keys and the flowers and wine she picked up for Spencer's parents and then nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied. She kissed Spencer's cheek as she walked passed her and out the door.

"So my parents are really excited to meet you," Spencer said as she drove. "My mom called me like five times today to make sure you were still coming." Ashley snorted in amusement and wished she could say she was the same way.

"I'm excited to meet them too," she semi lied. Because in reality, she was happy she was meeting Spencer's parents. She would be learning about another part of the blonde's life and that was something she loved to do. But at the same time, she was absolutely dreading the meeting because what if she fucked up? She had a tendency to blurt things out when she was nervous and she highly doubted with every fiber of her being that Spencer's parents wanted to know how she had dry humped their daughter to orgasm a week ago or how Spencer had attacked her in her kitchen two days ago and had given her one of the biggest hickeys on her neck she had ever had the pleasure of receiving.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked. She casted a sideways glance at her girlfriend and smiled slightly at slight pallor of Ashley's face.

"Absolutely," Ashley replied. But as they got closer and closer to the small suburb Spencer's parents lived in, Ashley got quieter and quieter. Her hands were folded in her lap, tightly gripping themselves and her eyes were shut tight. Spencer finally pulled into a driveway and stopped the car.

"Ashley, look at me," Spencer softly demanded. Ashley opened her eyes and did as she was asked. "You're going to be just fine. They'll love you."

"Spence," Ashley said. "As much as I want to know another part of you, I haven't been this sick to my stomach since I watched Saw." Spencer couldn't help it as she burst out laughing.

"This is not funny," Ashley said, her tone completely serious.

"Baby," Spencer said. Ashley relaxed slightly at the affectionate name. "I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen. My mom said she hasn't seen me this happy since I found out Blake Lively and Penn Badgely broke up." Ashley giggled slightly.

"Should I be worried?" Ashley teased.

"I do have a soft spot for her, but no. I'm completely into you," Spencer said, smiling at her girlfriend. "Now, let's go inside. I'm pretty sure my mother has looked out of the window a million times in the span of five minutes."

Spencer took Ashley's hand in hers as they walked up the driveway and to the front door.

"Mom, we're here," Spencer called out as she opened the front door. About five seconds later, another blonde appeared in front of the couple, smiling brightly.

"Ashley, this is my mom. Mom, this is Ashley, my girlfriend," Spencer introduced. Hearing Spencer introduce her as her girlfriend elated Ashley to no end and an involuntary smile crept up.

"Hello Ashley, I'm Paula. It's nice to meet you," Paula said, offering her hand for Ashley to shake.

"Hi Mrs. Carlin, it's nice to meet you too," Ashley replied, shaking the woman's hand. It was easy to see where Spencer got her beauty. Her girlfriend looked just like her mother, with a few small differences. Both had bright blue eyes and blonde hair and both were tall and slender.

"Oh, these are for you," Ashley said, looking down at the pink roses and the bottle of Beringer Private Reserve. Paula smiled.

"That's sweet of you, thank you," she said, taking the flowers and the wine from Ashley. "I'll go let this chill and put the flowers in a vase. Arthur is in the kitchen." The girls followed Paula into the kitchen. A tall man was standing at the kitchen counter cutting up vegetables when they entered.

"Hi dad," Spencer called out. The man turned around and smiled.

"Hey kiddo," he replied. Spencer walked over and gave him a tight hug, smiling into her father's shoulder.

"And who's this pretty little lady?" her dad asked, looking at Ashley with a friendly smile. Ashley blushed.

"Dad, this is Ashley, my girlfriend," Spencer said.

"So you're the girl my daughter can't stop talking about," Arthur teased. Spencer blushed and playfully whacked her dad on his shoulder. "I'm Arthur."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Ashley replied, shaking his hand.

"Oh, call me Arthur. Sir makes me feel like I'm ancient," Arthur said, laughing a little. Ashley nodded, smiling in return.

"So can I help you with anything?" Ashley offered. She looked around the kitchen. There were steaks sitting in a bowl, marinating and on the cutting board was an assortment of vegetables.

"Would you like to help Spencer make the salad?" Arthur asked. Ashley nodded and the two girls got to work.

"So far so good?" Ashley muttered to her girlfriend as she washed the greens. Spencer laughed softly.

"You're doing great," she replied. "Maybe you can calm down now. I was afraid I was going to have to drug you." Ashley laughed.

"Spencer Carlin!" she teased. Spencer merely smiled and leaned down to kiss Ashley's forehead.

"Admit it, you were about to pass out," Spencer said.

"I will never admit to that," Ashley replied, shaking her head but smiling at the same time. "And you can't make me."

"Want to bet?" Spencer asked, raising one eyebrow. She poked the brunette in her side and giggled when Ashley jumped.

"Spencer! Don't make me spaz in front of your parents," Ashley exclaimed. Spencer poked her again and Ashley almost flipped the bowl of salad greens onto the kitchen floor.

"Okay, okay! I admit that I was about to pass out!" Ashley said, giving up. Spencer gave her a smug smile.

"That's what I thought. Now, pass me the greens and we can make the salad," Spencer said.

"Such a horrid girlfriend," Ashley muttered to herself, though Spencer could clearly hear her. The blonde laughed.

"Yeah, I suck," she said. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why I put up with you," she said to Spencer. Her eyes met blue one's and both girls smiled softly. Spencer slowly leaned down while Ashley leaned up.

"Because I make everything awesome," Spencer muttered right before her lips connected with Ashley's in a soft kiss.

"Mm, yes you do," Ashley agreed when her lips left Spencer's. Her hand rubbed Spencer's back for a moment as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm going to see if your dad needs any help with the steaks." With a kiss to Spencer's shoulder, Ashley left the kitchen.

"Well you two are adorable," Paula said, coming to stand next to her daughter. Spencer smiled as she cut up the celery to put in the salad.

"She makes me happy mom," Spencer said. "I've never felt this way about anyone." Paula smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, I can see that," she replied. "The last time I saw you smile that way was when you were four and you ripped Glen's G.I. Joe apart."

"He deserved it," Spencer shrugged. "He threw my barbies in the pool when he knew I couldn't swim." Paula laughed.

"You deserve this," she said. With that, she kissed Spencer's forehead and walked out to the back patio where Arthur was teaching Ashley how to cook steak.

* * *

Dinner was an amiable affair. Ashley, despite her nerves, was charming Spencer's parents to no end. Spencer had to hand it to her girlfriend; she had a way with words.

Ashley was enjoying dinner just as much as the others present. She was glad she could see Spencer interact with her family. It gave her comfort to see that not every family was as messed up as hers. It was clear to her how much Arthur and Paula loved their daughter. And it was also clear where Spencer got her personality. Arthur Carlin was probably one of her favorite people and she had only known the man for less than two hours. He was funny, easy going and he gave off a comforting presence.

"So how did you two meet?" Paula asked. Spencer giggled a little bit and Ashley blushed.

"At Starbucks," Ashley replied. "I was getting my morning latte and Spencer was coming into work."

"She was speechless," Spencer added, teasing Ashley. Ashley gave an impressive eye roll in return and both Arthur and Paula laughed.

"I was not," Ashley replied.

"You forgot your order," Spencer said.

"Okay, so I was temporarily stunned," Ashley replied. Spencer laughed. "But I did ask you for your number."

"You did. And then she asked me on a date," Spencer concluded to her parents. "And we've just gone from there."

"That's cute," Paula said, smiling at her daughter and Ashley. Both girls blushed slightly and glanced at each other, smiling slightly.

Dinner continued with a cheer atmosphere. Ashley increasingly liked Spencer's parents and they returned the sentiments. Finally, it was time for Spencer and Ashley to head back.

"You must come back for dinner," Paula said, hugging Ashley. The small brunette smiled and hugged Paula back.

"Of course," she said. "Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful."

"Any time dear," Paula said.

"I'll call you guys this sometime this week," Spencer said, hugging both her mother and father goodbye.

"We're having baked ziti at some point this week," Arthur said. "I know it's your favorite." Spencer laughed.

"I'll be there dad," she said. The two girls waved goodbye and Spencer drove off toward Ashley's apartment.

"So?" Spencer asked, glancing at Ashley. Ashley smiled at Spencer.

"I like them," she said. "And it wasn't no where near as bad as I thought it was. I pictured being thrown out of your house by my hair and I got smiles and a wonderful dinner." Spencer laughed.

"Baby, you're so goofy," she said.

"Yeah, well. That's why you like me," Ashley joked. It was silent between them and when Ashley reached over and laid her hand on Spencer's thigh, Spencer suddenly sped up the car.

* * *

"We should stop," Ashley gasped.

"We should," Spencer agreed, kissing her girlfriend again. They had been making out against Ashley's apartment door for a solid twenty minutes.

"God Spence," Ashley breathed as Spencer moved to her neck. The blonde had her hands above her head, firmly planted against the door. One long, lean leg was between Ashley's thighs, pushing up.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Spencer asked, her breath raspy. Her hands came down from holding Ashley's against the door and found a home on Ashley's abs. Spencer moved Ashley's shirt up and scratched her nails down her stomach.

"Fuck," Ashley gasped. Her hands fell from above her head and went straight to Spencer's hair. Spencer moved from Ashley's neck back to her lips and kissed her roughly.

"We really should stop," Ashley said, her words contradicting her actions as she roughly scratched her nails down Spencer's back, just how the blonde liked it. Spencer groaned and let her head drop to Ashley's shoulder. Both girls were out of breath. In effort to calm things down, Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's middle and pressed a kiss to the blonde's head.

"Mm," Spencer mumbled. She let her hands rest gently on Ashley's waist and she kissed her softly, wanting to show affection rather than desire.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Ashley said softly.

"Okay," Spencer replied in a whisper. They kissed softly once more before Spencer stepped back from Ashley. She observed the brunette in front of her. Her lips were slightly swollen from their rough kissing and her hair was mussed up. Through her shirt, Spencer could see how hard Ashley's nipples were. Finally, she looked the brunette in the eyes and saw how dark they were, lust and need and affection swirling in them all at once. It took every ounce of self-control to not attack her girlfriend once more with her mouth.

"Text me when you get home," Ashley said. "So I know you're safe." Spencer nodded and kissed Ashley softly on the forehead before turning to leave.

It took Ashley a split second to make her decision. The way Spencer had looked at her sent the small flame of desire low in her belly into an inferno. The blonde's bright, cerulean eyes had been a dark navy, lust shining brightly. Her hair was still messed up, clearly screaming JBF even though she hadn't been. And the sexiest part of her girlfriend was the blush that was spreading over her body, screaming that she was getting increasingly turned on.

"I said we should stop, but I didn't say when," Ashley said, grabbing Spencer's wrist and turning her around. Their lips met once more in a rough kiss and before Spencer could comprehend she was being pulled into Ashley's apartment, the door slamming behind them.


	11. 11

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with SoN.

**A/N**: It ain't trickin' if you got it. :)

P.S. I may or may not (mostly may) have to bump up the rating after this chapter. So you guys might want to start following the action in the M rated section.

* * *

"So this is kind of awkward," Ashley said, looking at her sister. "Because I've never been in your situation and I've only seen TV shows about how it can effect women." Kyla snorted in amusement. Leave it to her sister to watch a documentary about rape cases.

"Just say it Ash," she said.

"I think we should notify the authorities," Ashley said. Kyla didn't reply; she simply looked at her sister. Ashley took the silence to mean disagreement and rushed to explain herself.

"I mean, I can only imagine how hard it is for you. And I personally want to hunt the fucker down that did this and cut his dick off but I know I'm not allowed. And I was thinking the other day about what you said he said and maybe this isn't the first time he's done that to a girl," Ashley said. "And then I thought for a second more and maybe if we can catch this guy, we can put him away and there's one less sick bastard out on the streets." Kyla still said nothing.

"Or…not," Ashley offered, shrugging. She rubbed the back of her neck in discomfort and looked away from her sister.

"I didn't say no, Ash," Kyla said. "I'm just…it's going to be hard for me to do." Ashley nodded.

"I know, I know. I don't want you to rush into anything. I just figured you could do this at your own pace," Ashley said. "And I'm supporting you one hundred percent. I just want…you to get better and, I don't know…revenge."

"I doubt I was the first girl he did this to," Kyla said. "And it's going to be hard to find him. But I can give a clear description. I mean I was drunk, but the memory is pretty etched in my brain."

"So…you'll give it a try?" Ashley asked. Kyla nodded. Ashley smiled in relief.

"Okay, whenever you're ready I'll be there," Ashley said as she wrapped an arm around Kyla's shoulders. "Now, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

* * *

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy. I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with," Ashley sang quietly to herself as she wiped off the coffee table. It was cleaning day at her apartment. Not only had she put new artwork up and placed new furniture throughout her house, she had thoroughly cleaned the entire apartment – from top to bottom, every room.

"Can I ask why you're singing Miley Cyrus?" Spencer asked from behind her. Ashley jumped and turned around.

"Jesus Spence! How'd you get in?" Ashley asked, moving across the room to greet her girlfriend.

"You left the front door wide open," Spencer replied, clearly amused.

"Well, now my secret is out," Ashley joked. She leaned in to kiss Spencer.

"Ew, you're sweaty," Spencer said, stepping back from the brunette.

"That's what happens when you work physically for hours," Ashley replied. "Unfortunately, it wasn't the fun kind." Spencer smirked.

"And what's the fun kind of work?" she asked. Ashley grinned suggestively.

"The kind where you're under me, naked and whimpering my name," Ashley replied. Spencer blushed slightly but kept eye contact with Ashley.

"That does sound fun," Spencer said, stepping closer to Ashley. She let her nose skim down the brunette's neck before her tongue snaked out, tasting the salt on Ashley's skin.

"Mmm," Ashley breathed, her hands coming up to grip the sides of Spencer's head. Spencer spent some time marking Ashley's neck before she moved up to her girlfriend's lips. They kissed chastely for a second before their tongues met, instantly making the kiss hotter.

Then Spencer broke away, leaving Ashley slightly out of breath and more than slightly turned on.

"I came over to see if you wanted to grab some lunch and then take a walk in the park or something? It's ridiculously nice outside and I wanted to enjoy the day with my gorgeous girlfriend," Spencer said.

"I would love to, but I need to take a shower," Ashley replied. "I've been cleaning all day and I'm disgusting."

"It looks great though," Spencer said, taking a look around the living room. "Where'd the pictures come from?" She moved closer to the newly hung photos.

"I finally got some of my film developed," Ashley replied, coming to stand behind Spencer. "I took them."

"So you create amazing music and take beautiful pictures?" Spencer replied. Ashley bent her head and kissed Spencer's shoulder.

"They aren't as beautiful as you," she whispered. She began to kiss Spencer's neck. "Take a shower with me."

"I took a shower before I came over," Spencer replied, moving her head to the side in order for Ashley to have better access.

"Take another one," Ashley whispered, biting at Spencer's ear.

"No sex," Spencer replied, turning around in Ashley's arms. "I…I'm not ready for that."

"No sex," Ashley agreed. "I just want to see you…all of you." In response Spencer meshed her lips with Ashley's. The kiss quickly became intense and Ashley began to move backward, heading toward the bathroom.

Spencer's back hit the bathroom wall and Ashley's hands made their way under Spencer's shirt. Suddenly, Ashley pulled back from Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked breathily.

"I want to do it slowly," Ashley said softly. "This is the first time I get to see you completely naked. I want to take my time." Spencer said nothing but as Ashley tugged on her shirt, she slowly moved her hands up to allow the article of clothing to come off.

She felt hot under Ashley's gaze. Next the brunette unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. Ashley's eyes traveled from Spencer's face, pausing for a few seconds at Spencer's breasts, to the blonde's now bare stomach.

"You're beautiful," she murmured. She trailed her hands down Spencer's stomach, observing the goose bumps that broke out over the blonde's skin. Her lips hit Spencer's shoulder once more before she began her descent downward. She came to Spencer's breasts and took one nipple into her mouth while the other was being manipulated by Ashley's hand. Spencer sighed and threaded her fingers through Ashley's hair.

Then Ashley was on the move again, trailing kisses down Spencer's stomach, briefly dipping her tongue in her bellybutton before coming to a stop at the waistband of Spencer's jeans. Slowly, Ashley unzipped her pants and brought them down Spencer's long legs. Spencer lifted her feet one at a time so that Ashley could take them off completely. All that Spencer had left was her underwear. But Ashley left them alone. She placed her lips on Spencer's hipbone and kissed it gently as she ran her hands down Spencer's legs. She brought her hands to the top of Spencer's underwear and looked up, asking for permission.

"Please," Spencer said, resting her hands on top of Ashley's. Together, they pushed Spencer's underwear down. Ashley rested her forehead on Spencer's lower abdomen as she trailed her hands on the inside of Spencer's thighs.

Before they went too high, however, Spencer tugged on Ashley's shirt to signal her to stand up.

"I want to see you. I _need_ to see you," Spencer rasped. Ashley put her hands up and Spencer took her shirt off. Since she had been cleaning all day, she hadn't had a bra on. Ashley watched as Spencer's eyes changed from crystal clear cerulean to a darker hue.

"Yes," she hissed as Spencer began to suck on her breasts. As Spencer's mouth busied with Ashley's chest, her hands worked on pushing Ashley's shorts and underwear down in one swift movement. Then she stepped back.

Ashley, in short, was gorgeous. Her body had a natural tan to it and she was lean and toned. Spencer scraped her nails over Ashley's abs and listened to her favorite sound in the world – Ashley whispering her name.

"You're gorgeous," Spencer said, lowering her lips to her girlfriend's. They walked backward for the few feet to the shower and Ashley reached back and turned the water on.

Their hands were everywhere. Spencer had said no sex but she hadn't said no touching. And so that's what Ashley did. She touched and she touched and she touched.

"I love feeling you against me," Ashley muttered as she pulled Spencer to her. Her forehead rested on Spencer's shoulder and her hands were steady at her waist.

"Your skin is so soft," Spencer whispered, running her hands down Ashley's back and then back up. She pressed a kiss to Ashley's head and then wrapped her arms around the slightly smaller girl, hugging her tightly.

Slowly, they washed each other's bodies and hair. Ashley took her time memorizing every curve, every touch that made Spencer breathless. And Spencer did the same. She kissed behind Ashley's ear, Ashley breathed in sharply. Ashley trailed her fingertips down the back of Spencer's neck teasingly, Spencer groaned.

But before things could get too far, Ashley stopped. Spencer had said no sex and as much as she wanted to drop kick that rule far, far away from her and the vicinity of the shower, she knew she couldn't. And anyway, she wanted their first time to be in the comfort of a bed, where she could take her time with Spencer and her body. Instead, she washed the soap away from their bodies, still gently kissing Spencer and then turned the water off.

For the second time that day, Spencer put her clothes on. Only this time, her girlfriend was watching her steadily, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom. Spencer's eyes met Ashley's in the mirror of the bathroom. Ashley was still in a towel, her hair dripping. She smiled.

"Hey you," Ashley said softly. Spencer smiled and turned around to face the brunette.

"Hi," she replied. She leaned in and softly kissed Ashley. There was no tongue, no touching. Just her lips and Ashley's pressed together.

"Help me pick out something to wear?" Ashley asked, threading her fingers through Spencer's still wet hair. The blonde simply lead Ashley to her bedroom as an answer.

* * *

Something changed between Spencer and Ashley after their shower together. Things between them were more…intimate. Not in the sense that all they did was get each other naked and feel each other up, but in the sense that they were closer. It was rare that they weren't touching in some way when they were around each other. Ashley had become calmer, more sure of her relationship with Spencer.

"How are you and Spencer?" Alex asked. The two friends had gone out for lunch in effort to catch up once more. The past few weeks had been hectic in both their lives and they had hardly had time to say hello, let alone sit and talk.

"We're amazing," Ashley said, dipping a fry in ranch. Alex eyed Ashley shrewdly.

"Did you have sex?" Alex asked.

"No," Ashley replied truthfully. "Spencer said she isn't ready for that yet and I'm not going to push her. And anyway, I sort of want to plan it out." Alex's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You guys have been together for almost two months now and you're telling me you haven't had sex?" Alex said. Ashley shook her head. "Nothing?"

"I mean…," Ashley trailed off, suddenly shy about her sex life. Alex motioned for her to go on.

"We took a shower together for the first time a week ago," she finally said. "It was the first time we've seen each other completely naked."

"And you didn't have sex?" Alex clarified, hardly believing her best friend. Ashley shook her head.

"It's not like I didn't want to," Ashley replied. "She's…gorgeous. But she's made it perfectly clear that sex is something special to her and she doesn't just give it up. So I'm letting her set the pace. And like I said before, I sort of want to plan it out. Maybe take her on a date and then…you know."

"You being romantic? Has the world come to an end? Have pigs grown wings and started to fly?" Alex teased. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she said, laughing a little bit. "I really, really like her Ali. She puts everything in perspective for me."

"Wow dude. Sounds like you're in love," Alex replied. Ashley shrugged. She didn't throw the L word around lightly.

"I think I could really fall for her," Ashley said. "I already am."

"So I think I need to meet Spencer again," Alex said. "Last time I was too concerned with Sarah to even think straight."

"Hah, yeah. But it was kind of amusing. Speaking of, how are you and Sarah?" Ashley asked.

"Well, she called me yesterday and said she wanted to go out this week," Alex said. "I don't know if she wants to shoot me down nicely or talk about things. She didn't specify. But on Friday night, we're going out to dinner."

"Woo her," Ashley said. "Woo her like you've wooed no other woman before." Alex laughed.

"I'm going to try," Alex replied.

* * *

"How was your day?" Ashley asked her sister. They had met at a small café close to both of their apartments for coffee. Ashley wanted to make sure Kyla was doing better and Kyla enjoyed spending time with her sister. It helped reassure her that not everyone was out to get her.

"It was okay," Kyla replied. "I went job hunting and found a few openings around the apartment."

"That's good Ky," Ashley said. "You're doing things right." Okay, so she had watched this documentary on the Health Channel about rape cases and how positive reinforcement helped them stay on track and beat their fears.

"So I think I'm ready," Kyla said.

"Ready to go to the police?" Ashley asked. Kyla nodded. "That's great Ky!"

"I'm going to call down to the station tomorrow. I called the hospital today and they still have my records on file from when I stayed in the hospital. Those will help us proving it really happened," Kyla said.

"Of course," Ashley replied. She laid her hand over her sister's. "This is great Kyla. You're going to catch this guy."

"I was going to ask you if you-," Kyla started. But then she stopped. And Ashley watched as her sister's eyes widened and focused on something behind her head. And then Kyla went really pale.

"Kyla?" Ashley asked.

"That's him," Kyla said. Ashley hardly heard her.

"That's him? Him who?" Ashley asked, frowning.

"That's him. He…he did it," Kyla whimpered. Ashley's eyes widened and she whipped around. A man stood at the counter. He was probably a couple inches over six feet. He was a medium build with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He dressed well with a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt. If Ashley hadn't seen Kyla's expression at the sight of the man, she wouldn't have believed it. He looked too normal to do a disgusting crime like rape. But Kyla's expression said it all and Ashley instantly saw red.

"We need to go," Kyla said. She stood up quickly from the table and grabbed Ashley's jacket in effort to stop her sister from confronting the guy.

"We need to go," Kyla said again. She was stronger than Ashley thought and she felt herself being pushed out of the café.

"I'll kill him," Ashley said. "I will rip him limb from limb and force him to watch as I do it. I watched Law Abiding Citizen! I won't get caught."

"Ashley, if you kill him then you're going to end up in jail and that will get us nowhere," Kyla said, quickly walking down the sidewalk. Ashley had no choice but to follow her.

"Kyla?" Ashley said, stopping. Her sister slowed and then stopped completely, turning to face Ashley.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked. Kyla closed her eyes and swallowed.

"I'm…no, I'm not. But I will be. And tomorrow I'll be even better because tomorrow I'm going to get that bastard," Kyla said.

And as Ashley followed Kyla to her car to ensure her safety, she kept the picture of the man in her brain. Kyla would have the chance to put him behind bars, but that didn't mean Ashley wouldn't fuck him up first.


	12. 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SoN.

A/N: I'm doing laundry while I write this. And somehow, I keep thinking about a certain girl I'm gaga over. :)

And the song is Need by Tyrone Wells.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Ashley asked Kyla as they left the police station. The girls had to give separate statements because of the different circumstances. Ashley hadn't been there when Kyla was raped and had only seen who Kyla said did it.

"They said they can't do anything," Kyla said. Ashley stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean they can't do anything?" she hissed. Kyla sighed.

"I waited too long, Ash. They didn't have a sperm sample or a rape kit on file at the hospital because I didn't go right after it happened. All they can prove is that I was pregnant and the baby died," Kyla said. The words burned as they left her mouth and she sort of wanted to throw up.

"Why the fuck would you make this up? It's not like you would falsely accuse someone of raping you!" Ashley said.

"I know that. It's not that they didn't believe me but in order to get a trial, they need proof. And we don't have any," Kyla said. She could see her sister getting more and more upset and it touched her to know that Ashley cared as much as she did.

"Then I'll make the bastard talk," Ashley said, fully intent on finding the man and coming up with the most painful way to make him admit what he did to her sister.

"Don't, Ash," Kyla said. "You're just going to get in trouble if you do anything. If he's meant to go to jail, he will."

"Kyla!" Ashley said, her face the epitome of shock. "You're just going to let him get away with this? He's just going to live his life, possibly raping other women along the way?"

"You don't think I'm upset about this too? You don't think I'm afraid he's raped another woman already? I regret not going to the police as soon as it happened every day, but there isn't anything I can do about it now!" Kyla said harshly. Ashley shrank back at her sister's tone.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't like that he's getting off the hook. He did a heinous crime and who knows if it was even the first time," Ashley said softly.

"I know. I'm not happy either, but it is what it is," Kyla said.

"This sucks," Ashley mumbled. She began walking back to her car again, Kyla following her. "This sucks big time."

* * *

With everything that had been going on with Kyla, Ashley was in, and had been in, a particularly bad mood. Not only was her sister raped, the man who did was able to go about his daily life without consequences. She hadn't seen Spencer in a week because she was crazy busy with school and work. She hadn't seen Alex because apparently she and Sarah were starting a relationship. Aiden had been M.I.A. since the day the two of them cleaned Kyla's apartment. There was no way in hell or heaven that she was going to glance her father's way, let alone speak to him. And so she was alone.

"You're kind of pathetic, Davies," Ashley mumbled to herself. "So you haven't seen Spencer in a week. You're both grown women. You had lives before each other and you'll have lives being together."

She strummed the strings on her guitar. Ashley had written a new song over the past week with all of her free time and now she needed the music to go with it.

_I don't love you baby_

_Don't love you at all_

_I don't want you baby_

_Don't want you at all_

_I fear it's worse that that_

_I fear it's worse than that_

_I need you_

_Need you baby_

_This craving makes me crazy_

_I'm dying inside_

_Baby, make up your mind_

_I need you _

_Need you baby_

_I'm holding on, but barely_

_I'm dying inside_

_And I cannot hide my need_

_I don't miss you baby_

_Don't miss you tonight_

_I don't want to hold you _

_Don't want to touch you just right_

_I fear it's worse than that_

_I fear it's worse than that_

_I need you_

_Need you baby_

_This craving makes me crazy_

_I'm dying inside_

_Baby, make up your mind_

_I need you_

_Need you baby_

_I'm holding on, but barely_

_I'm dying inside_

_And I cannot hide my head_

_How could you just walk away?_

_Nonchalant and unafraid_

_When it feels to me like you just took my soul_

The music poured from her. She was lost. Music had that effect on her. Nothing mattered to her when she held her guitar. And she understood how people lost themselves to music, how they seemed to be incomplete if they weren't around their instrument.

And then she made her decision.

She would no longer work for her father. She would go back to school and get her Master's in music. She had saved her money since she had gotten her job at the record company; it's not like she had anyone or anything important to spend it on until she met Spencer. But Spencer had her own job and preferred to pay for things herself and it was a battle to try to pay for lunch sometimes.

Tomorrow. She would give her two weeks tomorrow.

* * *

"I'm going back to school," Ashley said. Raife raised an eyebrow and stared at the small brunette in front of him.

"You're going back to school," he repeated.

"I'm not working here anymore," Ashley continued. The papers that were in her hand were sat on Raife's desk. Her two-week's notice.

"And I suppose this is to get back at me?" Raife said. The look on his face was almost unimpressed. Ashley rolled her eyes and almost laughed.

"I could give a shit about you," Ashley said. "I'm doing this for me. For once, I'm doing something for me. I'm going back to school, I'm going to get my Master's in something I love and I'm going to be happy."

"Happy? What exactly is going to make you happy here?" Raife asked.

"Nothing of your concern. I haven't been a concern to you for years and I doubt I really ever was. I know you hired me because Kyla asked you to do so. And we both know that I never wanted to work here. I haven't enjoyed being around you since I was fourteen. I basically raised Kyla and myself single handedly and it's about time I do something for myself that won't ruin my life. In two weeks, you won't have to be around me. You'll continue with whatever the hell you do with your life, and I'll continue on with what I do with mine," Ashley said. With that, she stood and began walking toward the door.

"Ashley," Raife said softly. Ashley hesitated as she began to open the door. She didn't turn around completely, but she shifted enough to let him know she was listening.

"I've always been concerned for you," Raife said. Ashley shook her head.

"If you want to believe that, then go ahead. I've made stupid decisions in my life, but I wasn't born yesterday. The day you started fucking another woman behind mom's back was the day you stopped caring for your supposed family," Ashley replied.

And then she was out of Raife's office and out of his life.

* * *

They were kissing languidly on Ashley's couch. Spencer was beneath Ashley while Ashley was settled in between Spencer's legs.

"I quit my job this afternoon," Ashley said in between kisses. Spencer stopped and opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend.

"Why?" she asked. Ashley shrugged and looked around the room, avoiding Spencer's eyes as if she was in trouble.

"It doesn't make me happy. It was never what I wanted to do. So I decided to go back to school so I could get a job that makes me happy," Ashley said. Instead of disagreeing with her like Ashley thought Spencer would, her girlfriend smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"That's great sweetheart," she said. "Have you decided where you're going to go?"

"If I can get in I'd like to go to UCLA. The campus is pretty close and it's something different than CSULA," Ashley replied.

"I'll grab you an application tomorrow after my morning class," Spencer replied. Ashley brightened.

"Really?" she said. Spencer nodded.

"I'm proud of you," Spencer said. She ran a hand along Ashley's jaw. "A lot of people don't pursue what they want to do. They just stay at their job for the money. You're making yourself happy." Ashley smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course," Spencer whispered back. She took Ashley's lips with her own once more.

Ashley took her time kissing Spencer. It had been the first time they had been together in over a week and she had missed the feeling of Spencer's lips on hers. She had missed how Spencer tasted and she had missed how the blonde gripped her back as they kissed.

Spencer moved her hands from Ashley's back to underneath Ashley's shirt and rubbed the brunette's hips softly before she trailed her nails down her abs. Ashley reacted instantly as she flexed her stomach and groaned into Spencer's mouth.

"I missed you," Spencer breathed out as Ashley moved from her lips down to her neck with slow, wet kisses.

"I missed you too," Ashley mumbled as she began to mark Spencer's neck. She worked the skin beneath her lips with her tongue and her teeth, alternating between the two as Spencer reacted accordingly.

Spencer tugged on Ashley's shirt and Ashley's lips only left Spencer's skin as her girlfriend tugged the shirt over her head.

"I want to feel you," Ashley rasped. Her hands quickly removed Spencer's shirt and her bra. Both girls exhaled sharply as their chests met.

"God, I missed the feel of you against me," Ashley mumbled. Spencer whimpered as Ashley sucked on that spot behind her ear.

"Off," Spencer mumbled, tugging on the waistband of Ashley's shorts. Ashley snaked her hands between their bodies and tugged her shorts down her legs, kicking them off when they reached her feet.

As they continued to kiss and nip at each other, their hips began to move. Then Spencer's thumbs were running over Ashley's hard, but sensitive nipples and Ashley shuddered above Spencer.

"Fuck, Spence," Ashley groaned. Their kissing intensified and Ashley moved her hands from Spencer's hair to the button of Spencer's pants. Quickly, Spencer's hands left her girlfriend's body and down to her pants to join in the effort of getting them off. Ashley growled as she struggled to pull Spencer's jeans down. With a groan, Ashley sat up and straddled the blonde's hips and focused on pulling the jeans down the blonde's legs. Spencer kicked them off when Ashley could no longer reach behind her to get rid of them.

Ashley ran her hands up from the middle of Spencer's calves to Spencer's breasts softly. And even though Spencer was urging her to touch her harder, Ashley paid no attention. One of her favorite things to see when being with Spencer like this was how the blonde reacted to her touch.

Having enough of Ashley teasing her, Spencer sat up and kissed Ashley roughly, propping herself up on her hands.

"I want you," Spencer rasped. Ashley hissed in pleasure as Spencer sucked on the lobe of her ear. This was not how she envisioned their first time but damn if she was going to stop now.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked. Spencer pulled back and met Ashley's eyes. Through the lust and hazy look, Ashley could see how serious Spencer was being.

"Yes," she said simply. There was no reason to sugarcoat it. She wanted Ashley. She trusted Ashley.

"If we're going to do this it's not going to be on my couch," Ashley said. She stood from the couch and held out her hand to Spencer. Taking Ashley's hand in hers, she let the brunette lead her to the bedroom.

Spencer said down on the edge of the bed as Ashley came to stand between her legs. Spencer looked up, meeting Ashley's eyes. Ashley leaned down and kissed Spencer softly on the lips before pushing the blonde backward to lie on the bed.

Ashley stopped for a second to observe Spencer. The blonde was resting slightly propped up on her elbows. Her hair was messy and her eyes were dark with lust. Ashley's eyes traveled down her body. There was a hickey on her neck, she noted with satisfaction, and her nipples looked hard enough to cut diamonds. Her stomach lifted with every breath she took and that simple movement was intoxicating to Ashley.

"Ashley," Spencer said gently, reaching one hand out to her girlfriend. Ashley smiled softly and took the outstretched hand. She moved onto the bed with careful movements and came to rest over Spencer, her knees on either side of the blonde's hips.

Slowly, Ashley kissed Spencer's lips. She nipped Spencer's bottom lip before letting her tongue enter Spencer's mouth. They kissed slowly, but intensely for a few minutes before their hands began to roam.

Ashley began to slowly move down Spencer's body. First, she kissed Spencer's neck, spending time on Spencer's pulse point. Then she moved down to Spencer's chest where she took one of Spencer's nipples into her mouth. Spencer hissed in pleasure and let her hands wrap through Ashley's hair. Ashley enjoyed the feeling of Spencer tugging on her hair for a few seconds more before she was on the move again. She kissed the valley in between Spencer's breasts and down to her stomach. Spencer had such a sensitive stomach. She looked up and met Spencer's eyes as her tongue dipped into Spencer's bellybutton, tickling the blonde slightly. Spencer giggled a little bit and a playful air entered their intense moment.

Finally, Ashley reached Spencer's underwear and tugged them down her legs. She kissed down one leg and up the other, not stopping until she reached Spencer's face. Softly, she pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead and then her nose and then her lips. Her hand fell between their bodies and to the heat between Spencer's legs.

And as Ashley's tongue entered Spencer's mouth, her finger entered Spencer.

"Oh!" Spencer said, slightly surprised. And then Ashley slowly began to move in and out of the blonde's warmth. Spencer's hips jumped in pleasure.

"More," Spencer breathed out against Ashley's lips. Ashley added another finger and Spencer let her head fall back against the pillow, her eyes closing as she groaned in pleasure.

As Ashley began to pick up the pace of her hand, she watched Spencer. Simultaneously, it turned her on and gave her extreme satisfaction that she was making Spencer feel this way.

"God, you feel so good," Ashley whispered. Spencer whimpered and opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend.

"Ash," she said. Her eyes squeezed shut for a brief second in pleasure before she opened them again. "It feels so good. Please, faster." Though Ashley sort of wanted to take her time, she also wanted to see Spencer come. And so she picked up the pace even more until Spencer's breathing only came out in pants and her hips moved quickly to meet Ashley's fingers.

"I'm going to come," Spencer groaned. "I'm going to come so hard." As if the words were magic, Ashley sped up and in return Spencer whimpered loudly. Spencer's walls began to tighten around Ashley's fingers and she knew Spencer was close.

"Come for me Spencer," Ashley whispered into Spencer's ear. "I want to see you come."

Only a few seconds later, Spencer let out a loud whine. Her back arched and her hips began to convulse. It was the hottest thing Ashley had ever seen in her life.

And then she said it.

"I love you," Spencer groaned. "I love you so much." She was still in the middle of her orgasm and Ashley's fingers were still working in and out of her. Tears burned at the corner of Ashley's eyes as she watched Spencer come down from her high. The pace of her fingers began to slow before they finally came to a stop. Spencer collapsed back against the bed and let out a satisfied sigh as she opened her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Spencer asked, frowning slightly when she saw the tears in her girlfriend's eyes. Ashley shook her head and withdrew her fingers from within Spencer.

"I love you too," Ashley said. She buried her head in Spencer's neck and pressed a soft kiss there. Spencer smiled and turned her head so her nose met Ashley's. Their noses rubbed together in an Eskimo kiss before Spencer really did kiss her.

Before she knew what was happening, Ashley was under Spencer and Spencer was kissing her neck.

Spencer took her time but she finally reached Ashley's hips. Her hands tugged her underwear down Ashley's legs and they landed somewhere in the confines of the bedroom.

Ashley's breath quickened as she realized what Spencer was going to do. Her eyes met Spencer's and then Spencer's tongue was on her, effectively making Ashley's eyes roll back into her head.

"Oh fuck," Ashley hissed. Her hands planted themselves in Spencer's hair and tugged Spencer's face closer. Spencer opened her mouth wider and sucked Ashley's clit into her mouth. Ashley whimpered.

"Don't stop," Ashley groaned as Spencer began to move her tongue over her while simultaneously sucking her. Her hips began to circulate with every swipe of Spencer's tongue.

And then two of Spencer's fingers were inside of her. She wasn't going to last long. Spencer was making her feel things she swore weren't possible.

"Spencer, yes!" she called out. "God, I'm going to come!"

Spencer's movements quickened and she sucked even harder. Ashley tugged roughly on Spencer's hair, signaling what was going to happen.

"Spencer!" Ashley said. Spencer moved quickly up Ashley's body and kissed her girlfriend, never stopping her hand. Her thumb moved up and began to move in circles around Ashley's clit while two of her fingers moved quickly in and out of Ashley.

Ashley could taste herself on Spencer's tongue and it did nothing to lessen her need. And only a few thrusts later, she was convulsing with pleasure. Her head snapped back and she let out a strangled cry as her orgasm hit unbelievably hard.

"I love you," Ashley said softly as Spencer rested comfortably on top of her. After their need had been satisfied, with Spencer coming twice more and Ashley once more, they had cuddled into each other.

"I love you too," Spencer said sleepily. Ashley kissed Spencer's forehead as her eyes began to shut.

Her last coherent thought was if Spencer looked better in silver or in gold.


	13. 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with SoN.

A/N: It's almost April. Where the fuck has the year gone already?

* * *

"Who is _that_?"

Spencer looked up from her textbook.

"Who is who?" she asked. Avery, one of her roommates, pointed straight ahead of where the two girls and their friends were hanging out.

"I've never seen her before. She's hot!" Avery said. Spencer rolled her eyes. Of course Avery would be looking at girls instead of studying like she said she would be doing. To humor her friend, Spencer looked toward where Avery was pointing. A bright smile came over her face.

"_That_ is my girlfriend," Spencer said happily. She stood up and waved Ashley over to the lawn.

"She _would_ be your girlfriend," Avery grumbled, though she was smiling.

"Hey you," Spencer said when Ashley finally stood before her. She smiled brilliantly at the brunette.

"Hey," Ashley said, smiling at Spencer as she took a seat next to her. She leaned over and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek as she put her arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"Spencer, introduce me to the hottie," Avery said from Spencer's other side. Spencer rolled her eyes as Ashley laughed.

"Avery, the hottie is my girlfriend Ashley. Ash, this fool is Avery, one of my roommates," Spencer said. The two girls exchanged greetings and smiles before Ashley's attention was back on Spencer.

"Are you nervous?" Spencer asked Ashley. The blonde took Ashley's free hand in hers and began to lightly trace random shapes on her skin.

"Kind of. It's been a couple of years since I've been in school," Ashley said.

"You'll do great," Spencer said. She leaned in and kissed Ashley's cheek.

"What are you going for?" Avery asked Ashley.

"I'm getting my Masters in Musicology," Ashley replied. Avery whistled, impressed.

"UCLA's music department isn't easy," Avery said. Ashley shrugged.

"I love music," she stated simply. Then she checked her watch. "I've got to get to class."

"Text me when you're done with class and I'll meet you somewhere," Spencer said.

"I will," Ashley agreed. She leaned in and kissed Spencer slowly. Their tongues met briefly before they separated.

"I love you," Ashley whispered, leaning her forehead against Spencer's.

"I love you too," Spencer said, a smile creeping onto her face. She kissed Ashley's nose cutely before her girlfriend stood up.

"Wish me luck," Ashley called out behind her as she walked to class.

"Break a leg," Spencer called back.

"So that's who keeps the smile on your face everyday," Avery said, teasing Spencer.

"Yeah, she's great," Spencer replied, watching Ashley's retreating form.

"You're totally cheesing right now," Avery laughed. Spencer blushed but continued to smile anyway.

"I love her," she shrugged.

* * *

Ashley had forgotten how quickly professors spoke when giving notes. Her shorthand quickly came back to her though, and her pen was moving just as quick as the words leaving the professor's mouth.

She had grown up with music. The day she first picked up a guitar when she was three sealed the deal. And over the past decade, music had been her outlet for everything. There wasn't a minute during the day she didn't have music on. Well, except for when she was sleeping or with Spencer. Those activities topped music.

She had taught herself guitar at the age of seven. Her mother had made sure she could play the piano, starting when she was five. Her father had wanted her to play violin and so she learned that when she was eight. She had an entire background of music, but she never realized all the intricacy that was involved. When writing her own music, she never paid attention to the symbols. She didn't pay attention to crescendos, decrescendos or fermatas. She simply knew how she wanted the music to sound.

As she packed up her notebook and the handouts the professor had given the students, she realized just how lucky she was to have gotten into the program in the first place. UCLA's music department only accepted five or six applications per semester and she hadn't exactly had a great resume. She only had experience and her natural ability to play. Yeah, she considered herself very lucky.

_I'm out of class_ she texted Spencer. She was almost out of the building when Spencer texted her back.

_Meet me at my apartment. I'll text you the directions._

Ashley threw her bookbag in the passenger seat of her car and pulled out of her parking spot. She followed the directions Spencer had sent her and ten minutes later, she was at Spencer's apartment. This was the first time she had been there.

"Hey, how was class?" Spencer asked as she opened the door to let Ashley in.

"It was…interesting," Ashley said. She leaned in and gave Spencer a brief kiss before setting her stuff down by the couch.

"Define interesting?" Spencer said.

"I took ten pages of notes between two classes and I have three chapters to read about the history of music," Ashley said. "Its due Friday. I forgot how demanding professors were."

"You have a few days to get it done," Spencer said. "You should be okay."

"I should start working on it now though," Ashley said. "My first semester of college I had the tendency to put stuff off and cram a week's worth of work into one night."

"Well, before you start being a good student, let me give you a tour of the apartment," Spencer said, wrapping her arms around Ashley's waist. They kissed gently for a few seconds before Spencer took Ashley's hand and began to lead her around.

"And this," Spencer said,"is my room." She opened the last door on the right of the hallway and shut it after Ashley had walked in. Ashley took a look around her girlfriend's room. It was slightly small, but that was to be expected with three other girls living there too. Spencer's room was decorated tastefully with blues and greens. On the far right wall was the bed. Posters and framed pictures covered the walls. Scattered around the room were framed pictures of Spencer and her family and on her bedside table, Spencer had a picture of herself and Ashley. Ashley remembered taking the picture fondly. They had been wrestling playfully in Ashley's living room before taking the picture. It featured both girls with messy hair in their pajamas with their glasses on and two completely cheesy smiles.

"I like it," Ashley said simply, spinning around to take in all of the room.

"I like you," Spencer said, pushing Ashley toward her bed. Ashley chuckled as Spencer pushed her onto the bed before straddling her.

"I kind of like you too," she teased. Then Spencer's lips were on hers and all thoughts of homework and crazy ass music professors were out of her mind.

They kissed for what felt like hours. Ever since their evening in Ashley's bedroom a week before, they had been hard pressed to keep their hands off of each other. Though they hadn't had sex since that night, it didn't mean they didn't want to. Every time Ashley thought their activities would lead to something more, they were interrupted.

"You were on top last time," Spencer said breathily as Ashley flipped them over so that she lay in between Spencer's legs. Ashley paid no mind and let her lips trail down to Spencer's neck as her fingers skimmed the skin between Spencer's shirt and pants.

And then Ashley's fingers were digging into Spencer's sides, effectively making Spencer burst into laughter.

"Ash! Ash, stop!" Spencer said, giggling uncontrollably. She bucked and writhed underneath Ashley but the brunette didn't stop.

"Say I'm the best you've ever had and I'll stop," Ashley said, grinning widely at Spencer. The blonde rolled her eyes. Trust Ashley to turn things even more sexual than they already were.

"Not likely," she replied. Ashley doubled her efforts and in seconds Spencer was in hysterics. She could feel the tears sting the corner of her eyes and her ribs hurt from her laughter.

"Say it," Ashley said, laughing along with Spencer. But her laughter was cut short when Spencer bucked a little too hard and hit Ashley's center with her knee. Ashley gasped and their playful moment suddenly turned extremely heated. Ashley's hands stilled and settled on Spencer's hips, pressing down slightly.

"Say it," Ashley repeated, her voice suddenly husky. The look Spencer gave Ashley couldn't be mistaken for anything but pure lust.

"You're the best I've ever had," Spencer said, her voice low and her eyes hazy. Ashley swallowed thickly before crushing her lips with Spencer's. Their tongues immediately met and their playful moment was over. Ashley wanted Spencer and she always got what she wanted.

She wasn't expecting Spencer's legs to clamp around her waist, however, and turn them around so that Ashley was underneath the blonde. Spencer moved from Ashley's lips to that spot on Ashley's neck and the brunette closed her eyes at the sensations that were overcoming her body. Spencer had lit an inferno inside of her.

"You're the best I've ever had," Spencer said quietly into Ashley's ear. She sucked Ashley's earlobe into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it for a second before continuing.

"But I bet I can get you to say that I'm the best you'll _ever_ have," she whispered hotly. Ashley's eyes snapped open and she looked at Spencer. The look on her girlfriend's face was about to send her into a sexual frenzy.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered as Spencer pushed her knee up and into the apex of Ashley's thighs. Her shirt was suddenly gone and her bra was undone and thrown someplace before she could blink.

"Hey, Spence! Do you know who's-holy shit! I'm so sorry," a voice interrupted. Spencer immediately covered Ashley's body with hers and turned her head to look toward her bedroom door. Ashley peered at the door over Spencer's shoulder.

"My question is answered. I'm leaving," a tall brunette said. The door was instantly shut but the mood was gone.

"Fuck my life," Ashley groaned. Spencer laughed as her head hit Ashley's shoulder. She stayed there for a second before rolling off of Ashley to rest beside her. She looked to her left and observed her girlfriend. Ashley's eyes were closed and her body language clearly read that she was annoyed and still quite horny.

"I'll go see what she needed," Spencer said, rising from the bed. She threw Ashley her shirt and bra and then exited the room.

"You're a cockblock," Spencer announced as she walked into the kitchen where her roommates sat. Meg, the brunette that had interrupted Spencer and Ashley, sunk lower into her seat and looked everywhere but Spencer.

"Don't you mean pussy block?" Avery sniggered, clearly amused. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I was blocked and it's not cool," Spencer said. She gave a tired sigh and sat down at the table. A second later Ashley entered the kitchen, clearly having put herself back together. She came to stand behind Spencer and she leaned down to give the blonde a kiss on the back of her head.

"Guys, this is Ashley, my girlfriend. Ashley, this is Meg, Sam and you've already met Avery," Spencer said, pointing to each other roommates. Sam gave her a bright smile and a wave, Avery grinned at her and Meg smiled quickly, clearly embarrassed still.

"Hey guys," Ashley said easily, smiling at them. She set her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm going to get going. I've got my homework and then I need to do some job hunting."

"Okay, I'll walk you out," Spencer said. They left the kitchen and Ashley grabbed her stuff as they walked to the door.

"I'll talk to you later," Spencer said, leaning on the doorframe. Her arms wrapped around Ashley's waist, giving her a hug and holding her at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll text you," Ashley said. She pressed her lips to Spencer's and the flame that had died down slightly returned with vigor. She forced herself to pull away.

"I love you," Spencer said, smiling at Ashley.

"I love you too," Ashley said, letting her hand caress Spencer's face. She quickly kissed Spencer's forehead and then her lips once more before stepping back. The two girls shared another loving smile before Ashley turned down the hallway to go to her car.

As she sat down in the driver's seat, Ashley let her head fall back against the headrest. She really wanted Spencer. Of course, she always wanted her girlfriend. Ever since the day she first saw Spencer in Starbucks, she wanted the blonde. And Spencer had an uncanny ability to turn her on like no one else had ever been able to. The residual arousal from their almost sex was killing her.

_Oh well_ she thought as she began driving back to her apartment. She had used her hand before and she would use it again.

* * *

"I'm dying, Alex," Ashley said into her phone. Her best friend had called her to originally tell her a really lame joke she had heard, but their conversation quickly turned into a gab session.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"So Spencer and I finally had sex last week and we haven't been able to keep our hands off of each other since," Ashley said. She laughed slightly when Alex squealed loudly. "But every time since then when we've gone to…_you know_, we get interrupted. I'm serious, I'm going to spontaneously combust from the pent up frustration." Alex laughed.

"You'll be fine," Alex said. "Invite her over tonight or something."

"I would, but we both have a ton of homework," Ashley said.

"Well that's no fun," Alex said. "I guess it's just you and your hand tonight." Ashley rolled her eyes as her best friend sang Pink's very familiar song lyrics.

"You're an ass," she said dryly. Then she heard a knock at her door. "Hold on, someone's at the door."

"Hey," said a familiar voice when she opened the door.

"Hey Spence," Ashley said, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?" She moved aside to let her girlfriend in. Ashley raised an eyebrow at Spencer's attire. The blonde was in a long trench coat and flip-flops from what she could see. Did she not realize it was eighty degrees outside? There was no reason for a coat.

"Oh, you know, I missed you," Spencer said, smiling. "And I have something for you." Ashley eyed Spencer's empty hands suspiciously. In her ear, Alex was babbling on about something that Sarah had said to her earlier that day and she supposed she should have at least been trying to listen but Spencer's presence was the only thing on her mind.

"What'd you get me?" Ashley asked. Spencer grinned coyly and began to untie the knot to the trench coat. Once it was undone, she let the lapels fall back. She had to laugh at Ashley's bug eyed reaction.

Her girlfriend was bare ass naked under the trench coat. Fuck. Yes.

"Al, I'm gonna have to get back to you," Ashley interrupted. As she hung up the phone, she heard Alex laugh and say to get laid.

Yeah, she was definitely getting laid tonight. No need to worry.


	14. 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with SoN.

A/N: It's taken a while for me to write this. But I've been busy with school and moving back home for the summer. And this chapter is kind of emotional and I wanted to make sure I hit that. I've never dealt with a family member or a friend getting raped and I'm thankful I haven't, but I know people who have and it's just as traumatic for them as it is for the victim.

Again, thank you for reading.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer asked Ashley. Her girlfriend had agreed to come over to keep Spencer company while she studied for her film test as she had her own test to study for in music theory. Ashley had been there for almost an hour and Spencer had seen her turn all of two pages in her textbook.

"Honestly?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow. At Spencer's nod, she continued. "Sex."

Spencer rolled her eyes, clearly amused. "Figures. I don't know why I asked." Ashley shrugged.

"I can't help it. You're sitting there in boy shorts and a tank top and we haven't had sex in like, a week," she said.

"Two days," Spencer corrected, smiling.

"That's what I said," Ashley muttered as threw aside her book and began to trail kisses down Spencer's neck. Spencer arched her neck when Ashley hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Before she knew it, her notes and textbook had been thrown off the bed and Ashley was straddling her waist as her tongue acquainted itself with Spencer's mouth.

Ashley, Spencer had learned, was a boy when it came to anything sex related. It was always on her mind and it didn't take long or much for her to get in the mood. Normally Spencer wouldn't complain, since she had a pretty high sex drive herself. But now was not the time for sex. She never thought she'd ever see the day that thought crossed her mind.

"Baby," Spencer said, grabbing Ashley's waist. Ashley, taking that as encouragement, let her hands skim up Spencer's sides and to her bare breasts where she began to brush her thumbs over Spencer's quickly hardening nipples.

"You're so fucking hot," Ashley whispered. She trailed her tongue down Spencer's neck to the beginning of her girlfriend's cleavage. The tank top that Spencer was wearing got in her way however.

She ripped it off of the blonde.

Happy that she could finally see Spencer's breasts, she continued to trail her tongue down the blonde's skin before taking a nipple into her mouth.

"Mmm," Spencer groaned. For a second, she let herself get lost in the pleasurable sensation of Ashley sucking on her chest. But she knew if what they were doing continued, it would inevitably lead to sex.

Somewhere along the line, Spencer noticed, Ashley had taken off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in just her underwear.

Her sexy, black lace underwear.

"Ash," Spencer said. Ashley paid her no heed and began to grind her hips down into Spencer's pelvis. Her efforts only gave her a small amount of relief. She had been craving Spencer for days and spending the last hour with her girlfriend so scantily clad had her throbbing.

"Ashley, stop," Spencer said. Hearing the one word that made her blood run cold, Ashley stopped and looked at her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" she said breathlessly. Spencer couldn't deny seeing Ashley straddling her in just her underwear with her breasts heaving and a bright red flush covering her face was a gorgeous sight. But she couldn't do it. Literally.

"I can't," Spencer said. Ashley frowned in concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I just…can't. Not for another four days," Spencer said. Ashley tilted her head in confusion before it dawned on her.

Spencer was on her period.

She groaned and rolled off of her girlfriend. Huffing, she let her head hit the pillow as she closed her eyes and tried to control her raging hormones. She swore she had never been so hot in her life. It felt like her clit was going to spontaneously combust any second.

"Fuck Mother Nature," Ashley muttered. She heard Spencer chuckle slightly before she felt the blonde's hands begin to massage her abs softly.

"That's not helping," Ashley said throatily, opening her eyes to look at Spencer. Spencer's eyes were dark, telling Ashley that she was just as turned on.

For real. Fuck Mother Nature.

"I said I couldn't," Spencer said, her hands moving a little lower. Ashley whimpered as she felt Spencer's fingers dip below the band of her underwear. Was she really going to…?

Yes. Yes she was.

"I didn't say anything about you not being able to," Spencer said as she began to circle Ashley's hardened clit.

"Thank you God," Ashley breathed out, closing her eyes.

"You can just call me Spencer," Spencer teased. She used one hand to pull Ashley's underwear down her legs. Ashley's legs spread wider automatically as they were freed from their confinements.

"Spencer," Ashley whimpered. Spencer had sped up her circles and it was driving Ashley crazy. She wasn't going to last long.

She felt Spencer lay kisses to her neck, then to her chest and then her stomach. And then she felt Spencer's tongue take over for her fingers while two of her fingers slipped into Ashley.

"Yes," Ashley hissed. Spencer had a mouth from the Gods. Whether it was used for drinking, eating (in more than one sense), talking or kissing, Ashley loved Spencer's mouth. And whenever Spencer went down on her, she never failed to come quicker than ever before.

Before she could let Spencer know of her impending orgasm, it hit her like a freight train. Her hands tangled in Spencer's hair roughly and pulled Spencer closer to her while her back arched and she groaned loudly.

Ashley lay back against the pillows, her eyes shut and her chest heaving. Spencer kissed her way up Ashley's body before stopping at Ashley's lips.

"That was embarrassing," Ashley muttered, peaking one eye open to look at Spencer. Spencer raised an eyebrow in question. Ashley squeezed her eyes shut before speaking again.

"You hardly touched me and it took like two seconds for me to come," she said. "It's embarrassing. Out of all the things that could happen in bed, coming prematurely has never happened to me."

"Baby," Spencer said, laughing a little. "It's not a big deal. It happens to everyone. Remember that time in your car? You didn't even touch me and I came." Ashley smiled. Yeah, she remembered. She also remembered the fantastic sex once they got to her apartment.

"Yeah, I remember," Ashley said.

"Okay then," Spencer replied. She leaned in and kissed Ashley's cheek before curling into the brunette's side. "Take a nap. I know you're tired. We can study afterward."

Ashley smiled and wrapped her arms around Spencer before settling into the bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

"So, can I ask you something?" Alex asked Ashley. The two best friends had agreed to go out to lunch while Alex was on break and Ashley was between classes.

"Go for it," Ashley replied.

"How long has it been since you've been laid?" Alex asked, grinning when Ashley rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you're like the epitome of blue balls. Spencer holding out on you?"

"No!" Ashley said. "I had sex with Spencer last week. But it was only once because she was on her period. And now I'm on mine so…it's a no go."

"That blows. Aunt Flow is a bitch," Alex replied. Ashley snorted.

"No shit," she threw back. "How are you and Sarah?" Alex grinned.

"We're great! I'm actually taking her out later tonight," Alex said. "I want you to meet her."

"Tonight?" Ashley asked skeptically. Alex shook her head.

"No, no. Not tonight. Just at some point," Alex said. "You can bring Spencer and it can be like one big gay fest." Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, okay. I'll run it past Spence," she replied.

The two girls continued on with lunch. The lunch, though a small amount of time, was needed for both girls. Between their girlfriends and work and school respectively, their time together had been put on the backburner.

"So do you want to shoot for Thursday night?" Alex asked as they walked out to their cars.

"Yeah, I'll call you at some point to make definite plans," Ashley replied. Just as she was unlocking her car, she looked up to ask Alex something else. But her question died on her lips when she saw the one person in the world she wanted to end.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Alex said, frowning. She had seen Ashley go to ask her something but fall quiet. She looked at the small brunette. Her body was tense and her eyes were blazing with fury.

"Ash?" she asked again.

"That…motherfucker," Ashley said, pointing toward a man of medium build. "He raped my sister!" Alex looked toward where Ashley was pointing and barely had enough time to catch her best friend before she went tearing after him.

"Ash, calm down. You can't do this here. Not in public where you could be seen. No one knows what happened and you could get thrown in jail for assault," Alex said.

"I'm going to kill him, Alex," Ashley hissed, letting her body be held against the side of her car. "He's going to die."

"I know," Alex said. "I don't know how, but he'll get what is coming to him. But right now, you need to focus on finding a way for that to happen. Kyla doesn't need you in jail for murder and neither does Spencer. And even though I personally don't find killing him wrong, I'd rather not have you in jail either."

"That's the second time I've seen him. You and I both know you hardly ever see the same person twice in L.A. unless you're friends or family," Ashley said. "There's a reason I've seen him twice."

"And if there's a reason, you'll see him a third time. By then, you can have a plan made up to get him to confess," Alex said. "Be rational about this." The felt the fight leave Ashley's body.

"I want…I want him gone, Alex," Ashley said, sighing. Alex felt it was safe for her to let Ashley go and so she did. "I want Kyla to be safe, to feel safe again. I want him to pay for what he did."

"And he will," Alex said. "Even if we don't get him, someone else will. One day, he's going to mess with the wrong person and end up dead." Ashley was silent.

"Are you going to be okay? Should you go back to school?" Alex asked.

"I have to. I have my composition today and I can't miss class. I'll be fine. I just…I need to go to school," Ashley said. Alex nodded and stepped away from the car.

"I'll call you later," Ashley mumbled before getting in her car and driving away. Alex made sure her best friend's car was out of sight before she went back to her own. She pitied the poor soul who came in contact with Ashley for the next few hours.

* * *

"Ashley?" Spencer said, opening her door. She hadn't heard from her girlfriend in two days. She had called Ashley but it just went to voicemail. She had texted her, but she got no response. She hadn't even seen Ashley on campus at any point.

"Spencer," Ashley said, her voice hoarse. Spencer's eyes met Ashley's and she was slightly alarmed at the various emotions present. The first thing that was off was Ashley's eye color. Instead of the rich, warm chocolate she was used to, she saw dark and heavy brown, almost black. Sorrow, need, love, lust, anger and insecurity shined brightly in her girlfriend's eyes as well.

"Honey, what's-," Spencer started. But she was cut off when Ashley's lips met hers. Ashley's tongue roughly made it's way into Spencer's mouth. Spencer groaned. She liked it when Ashley was rough with her. It wasn't often, though, that Ashley was this way. The brunette liked being gentle and taking her time with Spencer over being rough with her.

"I need you Spencer," Ashley said, pulling away from Spencer's mouth. In return, Spencer took Ashley's hand in hers and pulled her into the apartment. She shut the door and then began walking to her bedroom, Ashley trailing behind her, their hands still connected.

It only took two seconds for Spencer's back to hit her bedroom wall. The door was shut loudly and Ashley's lips were back on hers. Their tongues battled strongly, though Ashley's finally won. Spencer didn't know what had spurred Ashley into her mood, but she knew she was going to be the one to finish it.

Her shirt was pulled over her head and her shorts were shoved down her legs before her back hit her bed. Spencer groaned when Ashley straddled her hips and held her arms above her head.

This wasn't about love. This was about dominance.

Ashley's tongue was sliding down her neck. Occasionally, she would nip at Spencer's flesh. In return, Spencer dragged her nails down Ashley's back hard enough for the brunette to hiss in pain. Ashley roughly pushed her knee up and between Spencer's legs. Spencer gasped at the pleasurable feeling that raced through her body.

Ashley wasted no time taking off Spencer's bra and underwear. They landed with a soft thud somewhere behind the couple. Itching to have Spencer writhing under her, Ashley took one of the blonde's hard nipples into her mouth.

"Yes," Spencer hissed. Her eyes shut tight as Ashley's tongue made circles around her nipple. Her hands buried themselves in Ashley's hair, tugging when Ashley did something that felt particularly good. Ashley's hands began trailing downward, toward Spencer's sex. Her hips jumped in effort to relieve some of the pressure building.

"Take off your clothes," Spencer rasped. "I want to feel you." Quickly, Ashley divested herself of her clothing before returning to Spencer. Spencer's hands held Ashley's hips against her as the brunette busied herself with Spencer's neck again.

"Fuck," Spencer ground out. She ran her hands down to Ashley's ass and pulled her against her center, hard.

"Uhh," Ashley moaned hotly against Spencer's collarbone. She shifted so that her knee fell back between Spencer's legs and she pressed upward.

"Ash!" Spencer groaned. She attached herself to Ashley's neck, nipping and sucking as much as she could.

"Damn, Spence," Ashley whispered. She began to thrust against Spencer harder. Spencer's hips thrust up to meet Ashley's knee.

"Why are you teasing?" Spencer asked. Ashley took her time answering.

"Because I want you to beg," she finally replied. With a particularly hard thrust of her knee, Ashley doubled her efforts against Spencer.

"Fuck me," Spencer hissed.

"Only if you say please," Ashley replied, her hot breath falling over Spencer's lips. Their eyes met and Spencer groaned and pressed her hips upward.

"Please," she finally begged. "Please fuck me." Ashley grinned victoriously before holding herself up on one hand as the other trailed down to Spencer's heat. She entered the blonde in a swift movement.

"God, yes," Spencer whispered. Her eyes rolled back and her hips began a steady rhythm, meeting Ashley's thrusts. She could feel Ashley's pants against her neck. She knew her girlfriend was just as turned on as she was, if not more. In effort to return some of the pleasure, Spencer slipped one of her hands between their bodies and found Ashley's clit.

"Fuck!" Ashley cried out. They began to find a quick rhythm that worked for both of them. Spencer thrust in, Ashley thrust out.

"Say it," Ashley commanded. She lifted up so her eyes could meet Spencer's. She continued to thrust into her, picking up her pace slightly.

"Say what?" Spencer panted. Ashley was hitting her spot and it was making her see stars. She wasn't sure what Ashley wanted her to say but she knew she was having a hard time remembering her own name.

"My name. Say my name," Ashley said. Her thrusts became harder and Spencer groaned.

"Ashley," she said. "Please."

"Keep saying it," Ashley said, her head falling against Spencer's shoulder. Spencer's movements were quick and it wasn't going to be long before she hit her peak. She wanted to hear Spencer scream her name as she did.

"Ashley," Spencer ground out. She quickened her pace and bit Ashley's shoulder as they thrust in and out of each other. "Ashley."

Her walls were tightening. Spencer felt her vision start to enclose and her toes began to curl.

"Ashley," she panted. "I'm going to come."

"Spencer," Ashley gasped. Their hips moved quicker. Spencer felt the ache in her wrist but she ignored it.

"Come for me," Ashley muttered. "Come undone. Let go." Spencer whimpered as the feeling took over her body.

"Ashley!" she cried out. It hit her just as she felt Ashley's walls tighten around her fingers. Together, they shook in pleasure. Ashley collapsed on top of Spencer, breathing heavily. They didn't say anything for quite a while.

"Honey?" Spencer said, pulling Ashley's face toward hers when she felt hot liquid hit her shoulder. Ashley was crying.

"I'm sorry," Ashley said. "I'm so sorry Spencer."

"It's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay," Spencer said. Her arms wrapped around Ashley's back and she pulled the brunette to her. Sobs wracked Ashley's body and Spencer held her until she felt Ashley pull back.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked. Ashley was now lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. Tears were still at the corner of her eyes.

"I saw him," Ashley said. Before Spencer could ask whom, Ashley continued. "I saw the guy that raped Kyla."

"Oh, Ash," Spencer said. "I…"

"I'm sorry I ignored you. I just…I was so upset and I didn't want to take it out on you," Ashley said. "And on top of all that, I was sexually frustrated."

"Ash, you can come to me about anything," Spencer said, running a hand through Ashley's hair. "I don't care what it is, you can talk to me at any time you need me."

"I love you, Spencer," Ashley said, rolling over and burying her head into the crook of Spencer's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Spencer whispered. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"You already did. Just…hold me and don't let me go," Ashley said, her tears dropping again.

"Forever," Spencer said, hugging Ashley to her tighter. "I will never let you go."


	15. 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about SoN.

A/N: I've been craving for someone to rub my back. However, I will just have to live vicariously through Ashley for now.

* * *

"Come on, Ash," Aiden said. "Don't tell me you've lost your touch."

"Fuck you, Aiden. I haven't lost shit," Ashley said. She wiped the sweat from her brow before getting into a defending stance. "I'm in the lead, in case you've forgotten."

"You're only up three," Aiden said. He passed her the ball and caught it as she passed it back to him. He began dribbling and he waited for Ashley to make her move. When she remained in her defensive stance, he took charge.

"And that's why you shouldn't talk shit," Ashley said, stealing the ball. She drove toward the net but stopped when Aiden regained his stance. The only disadvantage she had when she played basketball with Aiden was her height. He stood at six-two and she was only five-six.

"Give it up, Ash," Aiden said, making a swipe for the ball. Ashley backed up before pivoting to her left, effectively boxing Aiden out.

"You know I don't give up," Ashley said. She backed up and let her shot fly. Satisfaction rolled through her when the ball hit nothing but net.

"That's game, sucker," Ashley said. Aiden shook his head and jogged to get the ball.

"I regret ever teaching you how to play basketball," Aiden said, rejoining his friend. Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, but playing me upped your game significantly in high school," Ashley said.

"Until I tore my ACL," Aiden said.

"Yeah, that sucked," Ashley replied. Aiden had been one of the best basketball players King High had ever seen grace their hallways. In their senior year, Aiden had received a full ride scholarship to play for Duke. But midway through his final basketball season for the Cobras, he tore his ACL, ruining his chances for college and professional basketball. Now, Aiden got his basketball fix through coaching a local high school team and pick up games with Ashley and some of their other friends.

"Ah, well. No big deal. I'm content with what I have," Aiden said.

"Best three out of five?" Ashley asked, bouncing the ball casually. Aiden nodded and Ashley grinned. Game on.

Two hours later, Ashley was deliciously sore. Between school and job searching, she hadn't had a lot of time to work out. After she and Aiden had played a few more games of basketball, they headed to the gym to workout.

"I'll see you later, Aid," Ashley said. She and Aiden waved to each other before separating to go to their cars. She flipped her phone open without screening the call when she heard her ringtone.

"Hello?" she said.

"I have plans that involve you, me, vanilla massage oil and a bed," Spencer's voice greeted her over the phone. Ashley was instantly intrigued.

"Tell me more," she said. Spencer laugh was deep and it hit Ashley low in her belly.

"Well, first you show up at my apartment tonight at seven. We go out to dinner and have a few glasses of wine. Then we head back, change into some comfy clothes and light a few candles. I'll break open the new bottle of Italian Barolo I bought and we'll relax on the couch. Then, after I drive myself crazy thinking about you, wanting you, I'll take you by the hand and lead you to my room. I'll light some candles, you'll take your clothes off and I'll have my way with your body," Spencer said, her voice low and inviting.

Ashley whimpered. "I appear to have plans tonight as well," she said.

"Oh?" Spencer questioned. "And what are those?"

"They involve us making love until the sun rises and you forgetting anything but my name for the night," Ashley said, her arousal making its debut.

"Pick me up at seven. Wear something casual," Spencer said quickly before she hung the phone. Ashley grinned to herself. Her night was about to be amazing.

* * *

"So tell me what prompted our date night?" Ashley asked Spencer. They were walking back to Spencer's apartment.

For their date, Spencer had treated Ashley at Buffalo Wild Wings. Ashley had been obsessing over the hockey playoffs, and instead of having her girlfriend yell at her 27 inch television, she figured she could get a kick out of watching Ashley yell at a big screen instead…along with the entire rest of the bar.

Really, Spencer had just wanted to take Ashley out so she wasn't so stressed. Ashley had been struggling to find a job and her schoolwork was taking up a large part of her time. When she wasn't in class or doing homework, Ashley was busy trying to balance seeing Spencer and job hunting. Her girlfriend was stressed and Spencer didn't like it.

"Oh, I just wanted to take you out," Spencer said, shrugging. "I missed you. And you've been stressed lately and I thought it would be nice for you to relax." Ashley smiled. Spencer was so thoughtful.

"Thank you," she said. "I did have fun. I like that we don't have to go anywhere fancy to enjoy spending time with each other." She leaned in and kissed Spencer slowly and sweetly. They fell into a comfortable silence as they neared Spencer's apartment.

"I'll get the wine. You go get comfortable," Spencer said as they entered her apartment. "Avery, Meg and Sam are gone for the weekend so don't worry about them coming back."

Ashley went into Spencer's room and changed into a pair of the blonde's sweats and a t-shirt. She walked barefoot back into the living room. While she was gone, Spencer had set up a bottle of wine and two glasses along with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. The lights had been turned out and a few candles were the only light source.

"This is romantic," Ashley said, her voice low. She pulled Spencer to her by the hips. She didn't wait for a response from her girlfriend before she pressed her lips to Spencer's. The kiss started off gentle but began to heat up when Spencer's tongue snaked into Ashley's mouth.

"Mm, yes, it is," Spencer said, breaking the kiss. She was slightly out of breath and a light blush covered her cheeks. Ashley chuckled before kissing Spencer once more.

"Go get comfy," she whispered to Spencer. "I'll pour the wine." With one last kiss, Spencer left the living room and headed toward her bedroom.

Ashley opened the wine bottle and poured their two glasses before getting settled on the couch. She slowly sipped her drink while she waited for Spencer to come back.

Finally, the blonde joined her on the couch. She too was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she had her glasses on. Ashley thought she looked beautiful.

"You're gorgeous," she breathed out. Spencer smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"I can say the same about you," she said. Ashley set aside her wine, which was almost gone, and stretched out so that she was half on top of Spencer with her head over Spencer's heart.

It was quiet for some time. Spencer gently ran her hand through Ashley's hair while she sipped on her glass of wine. Every once in a while, Spencer would share a strawberry with Ashley.

"I love listening to your heartbeat," Ashley whispered.

"Why?" Spencer questioned. Ashley turned her head and kissed Spencer's chest, right over her heart.

"Because it means you're alive and with me," she murmured into Spencer's ear. She began to kiss Spencer's neck gently, sucking and nipping at the skin every once in a while.

Ashley's kisses combined with the effects of the alcohol she had consumed made Spencer's need for her girlfriend grow. It had been a while since she and Ashley had been able to enjoy each other physically.

"You said you worked out today?" Spencer questioned softly, her voice becoming breathy. Ashley nodded and continued to suck on Spencer's pulse point.

"Yeah. Aiden and I worked on biceps and triceps today. And I ran a few miles and played some basketball," Ashley confirmed gently. "Why?" Spencer's grin was lecherous, though Ashley couldn't see it.

"Because I'm about to give you the workout of your life," she replied. Ashley jerked back in surprise and Spencer took the opportunity to set her wine glass down before she pulled Ashley to her.

In no time, Spencer had maneuvered her way on top of Ashley and settled in between her legs. Their kisses were needy and quick. Spencer's hands weren't idle as she was rubbing her thumbs over Ashley's nipples, feeling them harden from her attention.

"Come on," Spencer said, breaking their kiss. She got up from the couch and took Ashley by the hand as she led them to her bedroom.

The soft smell of jasmine overcame Ashley's senses as she followed Spencer into the bedroom. Spencer, when she had gone to change her clothes, had lit jasmine scented candles to help create the mood. On the bed was a large, fluffy white towel and beside it was a bottle of vanilla scented massage oil.

"Strip," Spencer gently commanded, pushing Ashley toward the bed. Ashley did as she was told and first took of her t-shirt, leaving her in nothing but the sweatpants she borrowed and her underwear. She pulled the pants down her legs and then did the same with her panties. Spencer moved behind her and gently put Ashley's hair in a bun.

"Lay on your stomach," Spencer said. Ashley got onto the bed and lay down. She was already anxious for Spencer's touch and when she felt her girlfriend's naked skin against hers, she jumped.

"Relax baby," Spencer whispered. She settled herself at the base of Ashley's back and picked up the massage oil.

The oil was the kind that warmed with touch. Spencer's hands glided over her skin softly, kneading the muscles as she went.

"God, Spence," Ashley groaned. The feel of Spencer's hands on her body was driving her crazy. She could feel the tension leave her body, but at the same time the delicious warmth between her legs made itself prominent.

"Does this feel good baby?" Spencer asked, her breath hitting Ashley's ear. Ashley could only moan in response. God, yes it felt good.

Thirty minutes of delicious torture later, Spencer asked Ashley to flip over. She straddled the brunette once more and poured more oil over Ashley's skin.

"Time for your front," Spencer said. She ran her hands up and down Ashley's stomach, inching closer and closer to her breasts before finally, her hands were massaging those.

"Fuck," Ashley whimpered. Her nipples got harder, if that was possible and her hips bucked up at Spencer's touch. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the pillow.

Spencer chuckled slightly and let her hands trail downward, to Ashley's legs before she gently kneaded those muscles too.

She was too close to where Ashley needed her the most. Ashley couldn't stop the needy whimpers that escaped her as Spencer's hands neared closer and closer to her sex.

"Please, Spencer," Ashley said breathlessly. "Please."

"You want to know why I love this massage oil?" Spencer questioned, her hands still rubbing Ashley's front.

"Why?" Ashley groaned. Spencer paused for a second.

"Because it's edible," she said before she began trailing her tongue over Ashley's skin.

"For the love of God, fuck me!" Ashley said. Her hands settled on Spencer's head and pushed down. Spencer got the idea and let her tongue glide down Ashley's stomach before finally stopping at Ashley's sex. The heat between Ashley's legs was intoxicating and Spencer let her tongue brush up and down Ashley's clit, all the way to her opening. On a normal day, she couldn't get enough of Ashley's taste, but now that vanilla was mixed in with the normally sweet taste, Spencer felt like she could be related back to a dehydrated man drinking water for the first time in days.

"God, yes, Spencer. That feels so good," Ashley said. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down the length of her body to see Spencer's head bobbing between her legs.

"Yes, right there," Ashley cried out as Spencer's tongue hit her sweet spot on her clit. "Don't stop."

Ashley's orgasm had been kept at bay long enough, Spencer decided. She was getting impatient herself and wanted to see Ashley lose control. She thrust two fingers inside her girlfriend and doubled her efforts with her tongue on Ashley's clit.

"Feels so good…God, don't stop," Ashley said. Her hips were jumping, creating a rhythm for Spencer to follow. "I'm so close."

"Tell me what you need," Spencer said, glancing up at Ashley. She didn't stop thrusting in and out of her, however. Ashley looked down, her gaze locking with Spencer's. Seeing Spencer in between her legs, her eyes several shades darker than normal and her own wetness covering Spencer's mouth was enough to make Ashley hit her peak.

"Yes, Spencer!" she called out. Her head flew back into the pillow and her eyes slammed shut as her body shook.

When she came down from her high, she noticed that Spencer was curled around her, holding her and whispering in her ear.

"Mm, that was amazing," Ashley said, opening her eyes to look at Spencer. Spencer smiled.

"Good, you needed it," she said softly. She kissed Ashley on her forehead and hugged the brunette tighter.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked when she felt the blonde's body tense slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…I have a question," Spencer said, pulling back slightly so she could speak to Ashley face to face.

"What, sweetheart?" Ashley said. Spencer glanced away before looking back at Ashley.

"Can we…try something?" Spencer asked. Ashley pulled away from Spencer and rolled on her side so she could see her better.

"You mean, in bed?" Ashley asked. Spencer nodded. Ashley smiled.

"Of course. What do you want to do?" Ashley asked.

"I want you to fuck me," Spencer said. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"I already do that quite well," she said. Spencer blushed slightly.

"No, I mean...I want you to…I want you to wear this," Spencer said. She rolled over and opened the drawer in her bedside table and pulled out a strap-on. Ashley felt her body thrum in excitement.

"Do you want to be on top or do you want me to be on top?" Ashley asked, grinning as she took the strap-on from Spencer's grasp.

"You're okay with this?" Spencer asked. Ashley vigorously nodded as she began to put it on. "Then I want you to be on top. I want you to fuck me. Hard."

Ashley settled on top of Spencer and kissed her. She could taste the remnants of herself on Spencer's lips and it turned her on even more. Their tongues met and battled for dominance before Ashley won. That was odd, however. Spencer normally won control when they kissed like this.

And then it dawned on Ashley. The strap-on, being on the bottom, letting Ashley control their kiss…Spencer wanted to be dominated.

She could do that.

Ashley moved her attentions down Spencer's body. She kissed and nipped and licked every inch of skin she could until she came in contact with Spencer's sex. Then her focus was entirely on that.

Spencer was wet. No, wet didn't even begin to cover it. Spencer was…drenched. Ashley let her tongue sweep over Spencer's clit, moving in quick, tight circles. She felt Spencer clutch at her.

"Ash, please. Don't tease," Spencer said. With one last lick, Ashley moved up Spencer's body until she was hovering over her completely. She nudged Spencer's legs apart even further and got settled. Her eyes met dark blue.

"You want my dick?" Ashley asked, teasing Spencer with the length of the strap-on. Spencer groaned.

"Yes, I want it. I want you to fuck me," she breathed out.

"Beg for it," Ashley said. "Beg me to fill you up, to make you come."

"Please," Spencer pleaded. She was practically in tears. She needed to feel Ashley inside of her. She needed her release. "Please, fuck me."

Ashley readied herself between Spencer's legs. Right before she thrust in, she stopped and looked at Spencer.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. Yes, they were playing a game but Ashley wanted to make sure Spencer was okay with everything.

"Please," Spencer whispered, nodding. She leaned up and kissed Ashley sweetly. And that's when Ashley took her.

"Mm, God yes," Spencer cried out against Ashley's lips. Ashley quickly found a rhythm between Spencer's legs. Her hands were on either side of Spencer's head and her front was against Spencer's. Their slick skin slid against each other's.

"Harder," Spencer breathed. Ashley increased her efforts. She watched as Spencer's face contorted in pleasure.

"Does this feel good?" Ashley asked. "Do I make you feel good?"

"Yes," Spencer said. "God, yes. You're so good, baby. You make me feel so good." Ashley quickened her pace. She could feel the heel of the strap-on brush against her clit and the repetitive motion was driving her insane. She was going to come but first she needed Spencer to get there.

Reaching down, she let one hand slide in between their bodies. Her fingers quickly sought out Spencer's hard nub and she circled it, relishing the way Spencer cried out her name as she did so.

"I'm almost there," Spencer said. "Don't stop. Faster!" Ashley quickened the pace of her hips and her fingers.

And then Spencer was there. Her body tensed and her walls tightened around the strap-on, making it hard for Ashley to continue to thrust. Spencer's breath came in quick pants, her face was scrunched up and her eyes were shut tight. A low whine left her.

"Yes. Yes, yes yes. Ashley!" Spencer said. Ashley was able to thrust once more before her own peak hit again. She felt her body tremble and her arms threatened to give out on her. Gently, she lowered herself on top of Spencer completely and let her head rest against the blonde's shoulder. Spencer's body was still shaking slightly and Ashley knew Spencer wasn't finished.

"What are you doing? Spencer asked when she felt Ashley pull out and move downward. Ashley's answer was her tongue on her clit and three fingers inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" Spencer hissed. Her head flew back and her hands burrowed into Ashley's hair.

"Suck it," Spencer ground out. Ashley had never found that particular phrase sexy until it left Spencer's mouth. She grinned as much as she could while she sucked Spencer's clit, just as she was asked to.

Spencer came in her mouth twice before Ashley stopped. She brought herself back up to Spencer's eye level and waited for her to catch her breath. In the meanwhile, she took off the strap-on and wrapped it in the towel from earlier in her massage.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked. Spencer had yet to open her eyes and her breathing had only slowed a little.

"I'm great," Spencer said, her eyes opening slowly. "Fabulous, actually. Couldn't be better." Ashley laughed.

"You made me tired," Spencer whined, shutting her eyes again. Ashley smiled slightly and let her nose trail over Spencer's face in an Eskimo kiss.

"That's okay. We have all night and the morning too," she replied. She lay on her back and pulled Spencer to her. The blonde curled up to her side and let her head rest in the crook of Ashley's neck.

"I love you," Spencer murmured.

"I love you," Ashley whispered back.

* * *

It was Monday evening and Ashley was still reeling from her weekend with Spencer. It seemed their unplanned date night kicked their sex drives into high gear. Ashley spent all weekend, until Sunday evening when Spencer's roommates got back, having sex with Spencer.

In between their rounds, they talked about everything. Spencer shared funny stories from when she was little and Ashley told Spencer her future dreams, all of which included the blonde herself.

All in all, Ashley thought it was a successful weekend. Now, she was out with Alex and Sarah and Spencer getting a drink at the local bar.

Sarah, Ashley noted, was fabulous. She was extremely attractive, funny and intelligent. Her sarcasm matched Alex's, which in Ashley's opinion, was good for her best friend. They were a good match and Ashley was glad Alex was able to get Sarah to agree to date her.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to order another drink. Spence, do you want one?" Ashley asked, motioning toward Spencer's amaretto sour. At Spencer's nod, she left the table and headed toward the bar.

She had ordered her drinks and was waiting for them when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and instantly her vision went red.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help notice you this evening," said the man in front of her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

You never saw the same person twice in Los Angeles unless you were friends or family. Seeing them a third time was practically unheard of. But here he was, her sister's rapist, standing in front of her offering to buy her a drink.

"Ah, no. No, thanks," Ashley said. She turned back around and hoped the bartender would hurry up with her drinks before she lost all of her self control and decked the guy.

"Are you here with anyone?" the guy asked. He had shoved his way beside her and tilted his body so it was clear his attention was on her.

"Yes, I am actually," Ashley said. The guy looked around.

"Well, I don't see him. And a guy shouldn't leave a pretty lady like yourself alone," the guy said. "I'm Mark."

"Ashley," Ashley said. "And I'm not here with a guy."

"Tell your friends I'm taking care of you for the night then," Mark said, smiling. Ashley assumed he thought he was being charming but he was only succeeding in pissing her off.

"I'm here with my girlfriend," Ashley said. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She grabbed her drinks and went to leave but Mark grabbed her shoulder.

"All you need is a man, baby," Mark said. "I can show you that." Ashley observed Mark. He was pissing her off and she already wanted to kill him for what he did for Kyla. But this could possibly be her chance to nail him.

"You think?" she asked flirtily. Mark smiled, obviously thinking he'd won. He nodded.

"Of course. Why don't you let me take you out sometime?" he asked. Ashley agreed and Mark gave her his number. With a promise to call him the following day, Ashley made her way back to the table.

"Guys, I think I just found a way to help Kyla," she said, grinning to herself.


End file.
